Un portal a Zootopia Por favor?
by BWolfZ9
Summary: Cuando un gran descubrimiento ocurre siempre suelen existir problemas. justo como le paso a Mark que gracias a esos problemas fue enviado a un mundo donde hay animales antropomorficos y que hablan y viven en armonia
1. Chapter 1

**Sabado 14/04/2024 7:48am**

 **RING…..RING….RING….RING….**

 **M** ark: A don…de aaaaaa estas?

RING.. RING

-Aaa y ate encontre[contesta el telefono]

-Siii aaaaa quie….

-Mark gracias a dios que contestas AMIGO FUNCIONA! FUNCIONA! SI SI SIIII!

Mark: espera jonatan de AAaaaa de que estas hablando relájate un poco vale

Jon: si si me relajo es solo que.. dios ha funcionado

Mark: Que ha funcionado?

Jon: el portal dimensional [Mark abre los ojos de sorpresa]

Mark: eh eh espera QUE?! COMO QUE HA FUNCIONADO, durante toda la semana a dado errores como es qu…

Jon: al parecer detecto un enlace a través del espacio y tiempo y este se enlazo no con uno sino con 5 dimesiones diferentes

Mark: el portal esta abierto?

Jon: no solo hay que iniciar la secuencia de arranque y este se unira con la otra dimensión

Mark: ookey espera allí necesitos que abras el portal y envíes una sonda para asegurarse de que al menos al otro lado haya vida y no quedar atrapados en medio de la nada okey voy en camino.

Jon: Okey ten cuida…[Mark corta la llamada antes de la advertencia]

Mark se viste agarra rápidamente un poleron, su mochila con su laptop y se hecha su teléfono al bolsillo, rápidamente toma las llaves y deja el edificio y sale corriendo al laboratorio secreto que por años han mantenido y mejorado juntos. Mark y Jonatan ambos científicos graduados del MIT con honores expertos en la materia en general (algo asi como _solo los seguidores de Half life lo entenderán)_ , gracias a todo lo que han estudiado han conseguido logros y prestigio en muchísimos laboratorios y trabajos alrededor del mundo y ganado una gran fortuna y la mirada y envidia de muchos otros algo que les traería problemas a ellos dos en el futuro

Cuando Mark salio del departamento una camioneta negra aparcada unas cuadras de donde el vivía encendio el motor, dentro un hombre comunicaba

-Localizamos al objetivo procediendo a seguirle cambio.

-Afirmativo procedan con cautela

Despues de correr unas 10 calles, Mark llego a un callejón donde en unas de sus paredes había un retrato de una serpiente y en el ojo de esta un pequeño cristal. Mark se coloco delante de este y recito

Mark : "Nada es verdad. Todo esta permitido"

Al decir estas palabras la pared se movio revelando una escalera que llevaba al subterraneo del edificio donde estaba escondido el laboratorio, el procedio a bajar pero no se dio cuenta de que un vehiculo negro observaba desde la entrada del callejón.

Mark bajo completamente las escaleras llegando a una puerta de metal con un escáner de retina al cual procedio a poner su ojo

-Acceso concedido, bienvenido Mark[se va abriendo la puerta]. Le preparo el café como le gusta

Mark: no gracias Aris esta ves paso

Aris I.A: entendido tiene 3 mensajes pendientes de 3 empresas distintas las piensa responder?

Mark: no, solo eliminalas.

Aris: entendido el señor jonatan le esta esperando

Mark: gracias por todo Aris

Llega a donde se encontraba jonatan

Mark: Jonatan amigo me alegra verte otra vez(ambos se estrechan las manos)

Jon: Mark me alegra verte, ven sígueme.

Mark: ya has enviado la sonda?

Jon: si ya la envie debería regresar con un análisis de ambiente e minutos con eso nos confirmara si hay vida del otro lado

Mark: como es posible de que haya funcionado hemos estado la semana entera tratando de encontrar algún enlace

Jon: no creo que haya sido casualidad

Mark: como crees que fue casualidad de que se abriera el portal?

Jon: cuando desperté del meson me di cuenta del vórtice que emite el portal y logre distinguir símbolos algo extraños no eran de un lenguaje que conozcamos

Mark se acerca al portal y percata de que hay unos símbolos saliendo del vórtice

Mark: que raro me parecen familiares

Jon: como que familiares?

Mark: se parecen mucho a símbolos que he visto en mexico en unos de mis viajes no recuerdo el nombre de la pirámide pero estaban en una excavacion

Jon: recuerdas si significan algo?

Mark: no no lo recuerdo bien lo siento amigo

Jon : Naaa no te preocupes solo hay que esperar a la sonda y pront…..[alarma de seguridad empieza a sonar]

Aris: señor alguien a quebrantado el perímetro ahora mismo están llegando a la puerta principal

Jon: QUE! MARK TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS CON CUIDADO!

Mark: ESPERA CUANDO ME DIJISTE ESO

Jon: CUANDO TE LLAME

Mark : Ehmmmm

Jon: DIOS MARK! A VECES ERES LO PEOR

Mark: ya ya relájate jon aun tienes las armas?

Jon(se relaja): a si Aris informe

Aris: han llegado a la puerta principal están colocando explosivos

Jon: Mark ATAJA! [Le lanza una pistola]

Mark se cubre detrás de un escritorio esperando la explosión

Jon: Aris fuera luces.

Aris: Entendido

Aris apago todas las luces excepto el portal había que esperar que llegara la sonda. La única luz presente en el laboratorio era la del portal

[Booooom]

Segundos después de haber volado la puerta agentes de alguna agencia entraban mientras tanto Mark espera alguna señal para atacar

Jon: AHORA!

Pronunciada esas palabras Mark y Jonatan salieron de su escondite y empezaron a dispararles a los agentes Jonatan le dio a 2 mientras que Mark le daba a uno cada uno rápidamente el había tomado clases de tiro y también practicaba mucho Airsoft .

Los agentes se escondían detrás de muebles regresando los disparos y trantando de ver una oportunidad para darle a alguno de los 2 cientificos pero era algo difícil por la poca visibilidad.

En ese momento en el portal se vio llegar a la sonda, Jonatan y mark se dieron cuenta de aquello y Jonatan le grito a Mark.

Jon: MARK! TE CUBRO TOMA LA INFORMACIÓN Y HUYE POR LA TUBERIA DE EMERGENCIA

Mark: Y TU QUE!

Jon : LOS DISTRAERE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ALCANZARTE LUEGO! SOLO VE AHORA!

Jonatan salio de su escondite para empezar a disparar a tontas para que los agentes se cubrieran en los escritorios dándole tiempo a Mark para que corriera hacia la sonda

Pero uno de los agentes portaba consigo una granada que procedio a quitarle la argolla para activarla y precalentarla unos segundos.

Mark había llegado a la sonda quitándole su memoria pero cuando se la quito una granada cayo cerca de el y el portal

Jon: MARKKK! SAL DE ALL…

[Booooooom]

Mark fue arrojado con el impulso de la Granada al portal y de paso el portal también fue destruido

Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH AAAAAAAH [atravesaba un agujero de gusano]

Al fondo de este agujero se vio una luz que se acerco rápidamente sacando a mark del agujero.

Mark: AAAAAAAAUCHH! Diiioss eso….. Joder dolio.

se retorcia del dolor en el barro donde había caído y lentamente abre los ojos

Mark: mmmpphh don.. donde estoy? (se percata de que esta en un tipo de selva)

Se empieza a levantar de apoco y se da cuenta que su celular, y a pistola estaban tiradas cerca de donde el aterrizo luego de recogerlas mira su entorno

Mark: que es este sitio una selva? Que demonios hago en una selva?

Mark: eeemmm JONATAN! JONAARRHHG!

Mark mira hacia su abdomen y ve que tiene sangre

Mark: esta sangre?. Dios es mi sangre maldita seaaa! Será mejor que busque un.. un lugararggh, joder como duele

Mark empieza a caminar con dificultad por en medio de las selva, se desangraba cada vez al punto de que solo le faltaban minutos por desmayarse cuando al fondo divisa una carretera y ve que una luz de algún coche se iva acercando

Mark: AYUDA! ESPERE(Apresura el paso y llega a la carretera poniéndose en medio de ella)

Mark ve que el vehiculo se detiene bruscamente frente de el iluminando todo su rostro

Mark: por faa(hablaba cada vez mas bajo)vor ayude… ayudemeee(mark cae al suelo casi cerrando los ojos)

Mark cada vez mas cerraba los ojos y se percato de que una silueta bajo del vehiculo con suerte lograba ver pero logro divisar unas orejas puntiagudas y una cola?. Que se iva acercando mas a el y le decía.

-HEY QUEDATE CONMIGO SI SOY ENFERMERA HEY ME ESCUCHAS OYE AUN NO TE VAYAS

Mark cerro los ojos agonizaba

Mark abria los ojos lentamente y lograba ver que estaba dentro de un vehiculo y esa voz seguía gritándole

-HEY DONDE VIVES,TIENES ALGUN PARIENTE AL QUE PUEDA CONTACTAR!

Mark no lograba divisar quien o que cosa era la que le hablaba el volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Domingo 15/04/20? 10:16 AM

Mark: mmmmm aaaaaa (abre los ojos lentamente) donde estoy

Mark se encontraba en una habitación de alguna casa pintada de color celeste con algunos muebles donde había ropa colgando,un televisor , y un escritorio con una laptop, al lado de la cama había una silla con su poleron y en el pequeño mueblecito del lado de el se encotraba su teléfono y su pistola

Mark: quien me trajo aquí? Acaso estoy muerto? Se levanto y empezó a mirar por la ventana percatando de que afuera solo había nieve por lado que viera había nieve.

-No, No estas muerto.

Cuando Mark escucho aquello rápidamente tomo la pistola y la apunto de donde vino la misteriosa voz pero lo que vio. Lo dejo mas soprendido enfrente de el había una loba café parada en dos patas con una bandeja donde traía una taza de café y unas zanahorias y del otros lado algo de pescado con arroz junto con unas pastillas

Mark: Lo…Lo..LOBA!(temblaba de miedo)

-Si eso soy yo Duuuu es bastante obio extraña criatura

Mark: y… y … y haaablaaa (se desmaya)

 **BUENO ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE MI SEGUNDO FANFIC. SUS OPINIONES SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS SEAN BUENAS O MALAS( PERO NO INSULTANDO POR FAVORLL) SI TODO SALE BIEN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DOY LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domingo 15/04/20? ? 14:25 PM**

Mark: mmmmm (se despierta) mm otra vez que demonios fue una pesadilla?

-No, no lo fue

Mark se cae de la cama y ve a la loba sentada con cara de preocupación

-Oye relájate no te hare daño

Mark: alejate! (se apagaba los que mas podía a la pared)

-QUE NO TE HARE DAÑO!

Mark: AYUDENMMMM!(La loba le tapa la boca)mmmmm

-Te quieres relajar, ya te dije no te hare daño, ahora voy a quitar mi pata de tu boca y prométeme que no gritaras (Mark asiente un "si" con la cabeza).

-Okey te la voy a quitar, relájate si?

Mark: aaaaammm emmmm ufff (toma aire y lo suelta) okey donde estoy y quien eres tu?

-Me llamo Jade y bienvenido a Tundratown unos de los distritos de Zootopia y ahora mismo estas en la habitación de invitados y tu nombre?

Mark: me llamo Mark, Tundratown? Zootopia? De que estas hablando esos países o esa ciudad no existen

Jade: bueno Mark un gusto y como que no mira (le muestras un mapa de zootopia que estaba colgado en la pared)

Mark ve que en ese mapa hay mas nombres

Mark: TundraTown, BunnyBurrows, SaharaSquare

Jade: allí fue donde te encontré en sahara square

Mark: vaya recuerdo muy poco.

Jade: estabas con heridas graves, el hospital central de zootopia quedaba a una hora y media de donde tu saliste y esas condiciones en las que estabas no me darían mucho tiempo para llevarte hasta alla [Mark mira a su alrededor], asi que te traje a mi casa y procedi a limpiar las heridas y vendarte

Mark se levanta su camisa y ve las vendas que rodeaban su pecho

Jade: venga ya levántate de allí (estira su pata para ayudar a Mark)

Mark seguía sin confiar y se le notaba en la cara

Jade: oye no te preocupes, mira quizás esto sea extraño para ti, pero lo es mucho mas para mi nunca he visto a una raza tan rara como la tuya o bueno "nadie" ha visto o conoce a tu raza

Mark decidido toma la mano de jade y se levanta

Jade: despacio tu heridas aun no se deben sellar por completo

Mark: mmmm duele un monton

Jade: cruza tu pata alrededor de mi hombro te ayudo a bajar

Mark: ajaja pata? No es una pata, es una brazo

Jade: bueno sabelotodo dejame ayudarte a bajar

Mark: gracias

Ambos bajaron y Jade deja a Mark en el sofá del living, Mark solo miraba a su alrededor y contemplaba a través de la ventana todas las casas que veía estaban cubiertas de nieve y también se dio cuenta de que no solo habían lobos, sino distintos tipos de animales elefantes con ropa de invierno, cabras, ovejas, tigres,osos polares, todos caminando en dos patas y vestidos algo que Mark aun no podía procesar en su cabeza algo que le dio algo de risa a mark fue ver a dos pequeños elefantes vestidos con trajes de princesa seguidos por otro elefante que al parecer era la madre.

Jade: Que tal las vistas?

Mark voltea y ve que jade trae dos tazas de café y unas pastillas

Mark: es que, el ambiente me recuerda a Navidad eso.. eso es todo

Jade: bueno aquí en Tundratown nieva todo el dia es por que algunas especies necesitan estar en su hábitat aunque bueno los otros animales que no son de este tipo de hábitat viene a comprar o a visitar amigos.

Jade se acerca a Mark y le da una taza de café la cual el recibe junto con las pastillas

Jade: tomate las pastillas eso relajara el dolor

Mark: gracias Jade una pregunta en que.. en que año estamos?

Jade: 15 de abril del 2016

Mark: vaya al parecer no solo viaje otra dimensión sino que también viaje en el tiempo(toma las pastillas con el café)

Jade: Emmmm de que estas hablando?

Jade se sienta cruzada de patas y con su cola apoyada en ellas también tomando el café

Mark: haber como te explico emm yo no soy de este mundo

Jade: asi claro, como si te fuera a creer

Mark: entonces como explicas de que sea una criatura que nadie ha visto

Jade: eehh bueno, aaaa buen punto y que eres?

Mark: yo soy un humano.

Jade: Humano?

Mark: familia de los monos, eehm no te suena?

Jade: no para nada y que es un mono?

Mark: que aquí no existen?

Jade: no por lo que creo

Mark: bueno pues un humano es un ser vivo como tu que nace, crece, y muere igual que ustedes, somos carnívoros o herbívoros o ambos

Jade: el ciclo de la vida

Mark: exacto nosotros también tenemos ese ciclo.

Jade: Y si eres de otros mundo como llegaste aquí?

Mark: bueno yo y… y mmm

Jade ve que Mark se ve algo triste

Jade: lo siento no debi preguntar

Mark: no tranquila, te dire. Yo y un amigo llamado Jonatan en el año 2024 creamos un portal capaz de atravesar dimensiones, estuvimos trabajando en aquel proyecto durante 4 años , creamos nuestro laboratorio y juntamos muchísimo dinero para llevar acabo el proyecto, hasta que ayer el portal por una extraña razón se abrió(Jade escucha atentamente todo lo que dice mientras tomaba su café) y algún o algunos idiotas encontraron nuestro laboratorio, por… por mi culpa( deja el café en el meson y agarra su cabeza con ambas manos)

Jade también deja la taza en el meson , se había tomado todo el café con el relato de Mark y se acerca a el y lentamente lo abraza, Mark no esperaba aquel actuar de la loba

Mark: Jade que.. que haces

Jade: sabes, a veces el mejor remedio suele ser un abrazo.

Mark: como es que no me temes, soy algo que nunca ni tu ni nadie ha visto, que acaso no te da miedo

Jade: los lobos no solemos tener miedo, solo lo tenemos cuando vamos a morir. Al igual que todos los animales.

Mark se levanta del sillón lentamente

Jade: que haras ahora?

Mark: no lo se necesito algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo, jaja es algo chistoso hablar con una loba, en mi mundo los animales no hablan bueno las aves lo intentan.

Jade: aquí las aves no hablan, dime te gustaría conocer mas este mundo?

Mark: no crees que podría causar pánico, lo mejor para mi antes de que los demás animales se asusten seria disfrazarme y…( se da cuenta de que Jade le mira con cara de algo traviesa) eeehmm que sucede?

Jade: es que dijiste disfraz y se me vino una loca idea

Mark: ni se te ocurra. No me pienso disfrazar me veria ridículo

Jade: y como planeas salir sin causar pánico?

Mark : mmmm mi capucha eso me podría cubrir el rostro y una pregunta tienes goma eva?

Jade: eem si eso creo por que las necesitas?

Mark: para recrear tus orejas

Jade: y asi esconderlas debajo de tu capucha buena idea eeh y como le haras con la cola?

Mark: bueno eeemmm no lo se

Jade: eso déjamelo a mi tengo a una amigo que es costurero me debe un favor.

 **Y así pasaron la tarde conversando sobre como hacer pasar desapercibido a Mark y así como el podría conocer el mundo de Zootopia. Lograra Mark pasar desapercibido en la sociedad de zootopia? Que habrá pasado con Jonatan? Cuando aparecerán Nick y Judy? Muy pronto se sabrá amigos.**

 **Caracteristicas de los personajes:**

 **Mark: 26 años estatura: 1,74m estado: solterito jeje trabaja junto con Jonatan**

 **Jonatan: 28 años estatura : 1,76m estado: casado con dos hijos trabaja con Mark**

 **Jade: 26 años estatura: 1,75m estado: soltera trabaja en enfermería en una clínica de Sahara Square**

 **Eso es todos pronto veremos a Judy y a Nick y a los demás personajes de Zootopia como Benjamin Garras o al Jefe Bogo. Dejen sus reviews de que se podría mejorar o hay que corregir o si tienen alguna duda déjenla y les responderé en el siguiente capitulo Nos vemos Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muy buenas noches o tardes o mañana depende de donde estén leyendo el fic. Es un gusto saludarlos ya que en los 2 anteriores capítulos no lo hice, bueno me dirijo a ustedes como diciendo de que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión si no les gusta o les gusta la historia que estoy escribiendo válgame la rebundancia o redundancia no se como se escribe xD. Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión eso me motivaría bastante a seguir por que bueno es mi 2º fanfic en desarrollo ya que uno lo tengo en espera y no soy muy bueno en esto como ustedes y si alguno lee de algo que los haya confundido o alguna otra consulta que tengan no duden en preguntarlo y los dejare como respuesta para el siguiente capitulo. Bueno eso es todo disfruten del capitulo. Por cierto cambie algunos errores del capitulo anterior y la especialidad academica de Mark

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA PERTENECEN A DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS. (** _ **excepto mis Oc´s que están bajo mi derecho reservado okey no**_ **)**

Mark se encontraba durmiendo después de planear con Jade la salida que ellos tendrían para poder asi conocer la ciudad de zootopia, el estaba teniendo pesadillas

En aquellas pesadillas veía los simbolos que vio en el portal y en aquellas ruinas mexicanas, veía a su amigo jonatan tirado en el piso agarrando una esfera con aquellos simbolos grabados en ella, luego ve una silueta negra frente de el pronunciándole con una voz grueza algo distorcionada que pronunciaba algunas palabras

SOMBRA: RED SUN! RED SUN!

Mark no podía moverse, intentaba despertar pero le era imposible hasta que una empezó a escuchar una voz algo familiar que hizo que todo el lugar, los simbolos, jonatan, y la silueta desaparecieran volviendo todo la atmosfera pacifica

:Despierta Mark…

Mark abria los ojos lentamente y la voz se escuchaba mas fuerte

:MARk despierta!

Hasta que mark sintió que algo lo remeció bruscamente despertándolo por completo

Jade: MARK DESPIERTA!

Mark: AAAAAHHH! SI SI ESTOY DESPIERTO! QUE.. QUE SUCEDE!

Jade: vaya si que tienes el sueño pesado, levantate rápido necesito que veas algo.

Mark: ya yaa es…(bosteza)espera

Jade: Ahora! Vamos.- lo toma del brazo y lo saca de la cama obligándolo a bajar al primer piso.-

Mark: Oye oye oye tranquila

Ambos llegan al primer piso. Jade toma el control del televisor y le sube el volumen

Mark: que quieres que vea?

Jade le apunta al televisor donde daban la noticias matinales

[Logo del ZNN aparece en pantalla]

Los locutores eran una jaguar y un alce

Muy buenos días habitantes de Zootopia les habla Caroline Smith y mi compañero Robert Cutter

Caroline: -Vamos a pasar rápidamente a la noticia de ultimo minuto el hallazgo que se encontrado en el Distrito de RainForest

Mark escuchaba atentamente las noticias junto con Jade

Robert: durante el dia de ayer un ciudadano encontró cerca de su hogar una especie de simbolos totalmente desconocidos juntos con extrañas huellas de lo que parece ser una criatura según el mismo lo indica

Carol: para mantenernos mas informados de lo que pasa en la zona del hallazgo enviamos un equipo de nuestro canal, Clark ¿Qué es realmente lo que se ha encontrado?.-

En ese momento la cámara cambia al lugar donde ocurrían los hechos una nutria aparecia en pantalla junto con el micrófono

Clark: bueno como tu bien decias Robert aquí en RainForest se encontran unas especie de huellas de algún tipo de animal no identificado y extraños simbolos enmarcados en color rojo, estamos también con el que descubrió el hallazgo el señor Malcom (es un tigre ).

La cámara los enfoco a ambos

Clark: señor Malcom ¿como encontro los simbolos?

Sr Malcom: bueno iba de camino a mi casa a unas calles de aquí y divise que una roca había algo de color rojo que parecía un graffiti y decidi acercarme a comprobar si lo era, pero cuando me fui acercando vi que habían mucho mas simbolos del mismo color pero no los reconocí no se si eran de otro idioma no lo sabia y pues cuando mire a la piso vi que había sangre y me puse algo nervioso a si que llame a la policía

Clark: bueno muchas gracias, si como dice el sr Malcom es verdad la policía tambien se encuentra en la zona investigando las marcas y el rastro de sangre que hay por el lugar, ahora estoy con el jefe de la policía Jefe Bogo ¿puede decirme que es lo que se ha descubierto hasta el momento?

Aparece un bufalo enorme en pantalla

Bogo: bueno lo que mas nos ha llamado la atención es en los simbolos, ya tenemos a un equipo investigándolos, en cuanto al rastro de sangre tengo a mis mejores policías en ello intentando descubrir que tipo de mamífero es. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que volver a mi labor

Clark: Muchas gracias jefe Bogo, aqui desde el sitio del hallazgo Clark a estudio

Mark y Jade escucharon todo en televisión

Mark: ese lugar es donde yo llegue y los simbolos son los mismo que emitia el portal antes de llegar aquí

Jade: vaya al parecer ahora eres toda una novedad eehh

Mark: mmmm no podría ir a allí me podrían atrapar y quien sabe llevarme a algún laboratorio a investigarme y no quiero pensar en que mas cosas mas me harian, sabes que Jade hay que cancelar la salida

Jade: QUE! NO NO NO te dije que te llevaría a conocer Zootopia, además ya mande a pedir la cola falsa y estará por llegar en algunas horas una vez que llegue te llevare de tour

Mark: estas segura si me descubren podría causar el pánico en los demás animales y tu te verias involucrada

Jade: aaa mark no te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro. Ahora vamos a tomar desayuno

Por otro lado en el distrito RainForest una coneja gris de ojos morados investigaba las huellas acompañada de un zorro de pelaje rojizo

Nick: de seguro fue algún loco que esta intentado asustar a los niños antes de Halloween no crees Zanahorias

Judy: Ajajaja Nick faltan como 6 meses para Halloween, pero volviendo al tema estas huellas no son de ningún mamífero que reconozca, además la sangre que hay esta coagulada es totalmente real, enviare esta muestra de sangre[hecha un poco de sangre a un frasquito] al equipo de laboratorio para que determinen que animal es

Nick: oye sigue pendiente lo de el viernes

Judy: lo de noche de pelis claro que si

Nick: bien yo escojo la peli

Judy: ooo quería escogerla yo

Nick: tututu muy tarde zanahorias yo dije primero

Judy: y que película vas a llevar

Nick: que te parece esa de Capitan Zootopia: Civil War

Judy: esa que se estreno hace poco en cines

Nick: si esa de superhéroes

Judy: en serio llevaras esa.- decía con cara de desanimo

Nick: ooo por favor Zanahorias será buenísima además ya me la consegui con Duke Weaselton

Judy: le compraste una película pirata a esa comadreja, NICK! Eso es ilegal

Nick: oo por favor Judy el trae las películas con una increíble calidad además.- se acerca a ella y le susurra.- No esta demás que a veces rompamos las reglas.- se separa de ella.- además no soy el único que le ha comprado pelis hay muchos mas antes que yo

Judy: aaaaa okey solo por esta vez pero promete de que será la ultima vez que le compres a esa comadreja para la otra tu invitas al cine capich

Nick: como tu digas jefa, palabra de zorro (levanta la pata)

Ambos guardaron sus cosas en la patrulla de policía. Judy puso el una bolsa plástica de seguridad el frasco con sangre y se fueron en la patrulla a la estación.

Bueno eso será por hoy como mencione a principio del Fic me gustaría saber su opinión de la historia, eso realmente me motiviaria o si no me voy a vivir debajo un puente okey no .-. nos vemos hasta la próxima Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos empezare dando agradecimientos a :**

 **-AlaskaLuna(por seguir la historia)**

 **-StrikeForceHeroeTeller(por seguir la historia y dejar su Review)**

 **-Mesias619(por seguir la historia y darle al Fav)**

 **-CharacterOne[Chara](por dejar su review)**

 **Y se agradece a todos los que han leído!**

 **Strike: mejorare la descripción de ambientes, en cuanto a la caracterización quizás me tarde en mejorar aquello pero agradezco que dejes tu opinión(toda opinión es bien recibida) un Saludo a la distancia!**

 **Chara: Cumpliría tu petición y créeme me gustaría hacer los capítulos mas largos de los normal pero tengo escases de tiempo quizás cuando empiecen mis vacaciones los capítulos serán mas de 3 o 4k pero te prometo que lo hare un saludo a la distancia!**

 **Sin mas que decir empieza el capitulo 4**

Después del hallazgo en el bosque los oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps se dirigieron al centro de investigación de la estación de policía a dejar la muestra de sangre.

Ambos llegaron a la estación del ZPD, estacionaron la patrulla y ambos se bajaron.

Judy: Nick! Puedes llevar la muestra por mi iré a adentro para avisarle a Benjamín que preparare los archivos ¡Y por favor ten cuidado!

Nick: Claro Zanahorias, Ha ¿Puedes traerme un cappuccino ya sab..?

Judy: Si te traeré el cappuccino como te gusta!

Nick: Mmm me conoces muy bien Judy

Judy: Claro que si!

Nick y Judy se volvieron muy unidos después de haber resuelto el caso de los aulladores hace mas de 2 años, han resuelto un montón de casos, unidos son imparables y este caso se volvería muy interesante para ambos

Nick con sus lentes de sol puestos (quien sabe porque pero a donde va siempre los suele llevar puesto cosa que lo hace ver cool) se dirigía por el largo pasillo que daba hacia la sala de investigación la cual estaba algo alejada del salón principal de la estación solo por si ocurre alguna fuga así les da tiempo a sellar el pasillo cosas de prevención en caso de alguna emergencia en el laboratorio. Nick arrojaba la pequeña bolsa a una distancia no tan alta mientras caminaba y la atajaba en el acto hasta que llego a la puerta del laboratorio entonces decidió esperar a Judy mientras aun jugaba con la bolsa de plastico con la muestra de sangre en su interior, hasta que lanzo la bolsa de plástico un poco mas fuerte de lo normal elevándola muy alto casi tocando el techo del final del pasillo Nick se asusta y empieza a moverse rápidamente para atajar la pequeña bolsa con el frasco en su interior la cual la ataja con dificultad ya que esta se le empezó a resbalar de las patas cada vez que la atajaba hasta que la bolsa casi choca contra el piso pero fue detenido en el momento exacto por el pie derecho de Nick, se agacha y la recoge, pero de pronto un pequeño ruido detrás de el lo puso mas nervioso de lo normal miro hacia atrás lentamente y vio a una coneja gris de ojos morados que en unas de sus patas traia un cappuccino de doble moka y lo miraba con una cara de enojo mientras con su pata izquierda golpeaba el piso rápidamente. Para romper ese incomodo momento el zorro decidió hablar.

Nick: Zanahorias! Hey! Que.. que tal hace cuanto no nos vemos? *hablaba nervioso*

Judy: Estabas jugando con la evidencia no?!*golpeaba el piso rápidamente*

Nick : NO! NO! NO! Es que..es que el piso esta muy resbaladizo ya sabes lo limpian muy bien y…. y… ese cappuccino es para mi?

Judy: Nick no sabes mentir o al menos conmigo eso ya no funciona . Quizás fuiste un estafador hace dos años pero ya te conozco lo suficiente cada vez que mientes mueves tu oreja derecha muy rápido dos veces. Venga confiésalo y te doy el cappuccino

Nick:*derrotado* Okey si. Estaba jugando con la evidencia.

Judy le quita la evidencia de su pata y le pasa el cappuccino

Judy: ves no era tan difícil. Pero ya hablamos sobre esto no juegues con la evidencia podríamos perder toda una investigación.

Nick: lo siento Zanahorias, no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo

Judy: *se rie* torpe zorro!

Nick: sabia coneja!

Ambos entraron a la zona de despresurización la cual era un cuarto bastante pequeño pero lo suficiente como para que un tigre entrara, luego de ser despresurizados entraron al laboratorio principal ,era un cuarto enorme lleno probetas, tubos de ensayo sobre la mesa principal, en uno de los muebles habían muchísimos químicos al lado de este se encontraba la tabla de símbolos químicos y una gran imagen de un esqueleto de un tigre (obviamente falso) en otros muebles se encontraban aparatos tales como los microscopios y varios tubos de ensayo con muestras de sangre o líquidos que estaban siendo analizados.

Judy: Hola! Dr Zane! esta aquí le trajimos la muestra de sangre que se encontró en el bosque esta mañana! ehmm doctor Zane?!

Nick: de seguro se durmió en algún lado.

Judy: Bueno es un koala es de esperarse

De eso se escucha un ruido detrás de una de las mesas lo cual fue percibido por ambos. De ella sale un Koala del mismo tamaño que Judy con una bata blanca y anteojos se le notaba en la cara que había dormido. De una edad ya por los 43 años (se que los Koalas suelen tener periodo de vida mas bajo que eso como 15 o 18 años, pero era para denotar que el es viejo o sino miren a Judy los conejos suelen durar mas o menos 10 años y ella luce como una chica de 23 o 26 años en cuanto a madurez aun que ella en la peli puede tener 8 años quien sabe)

DR Zane: *Bosteza* uaaaaa Judy y Nick me alegra volver a verlos que los trae aquí de nuevo?

Judy: le trajimos la muestra de sangre que se encontró en el distrito RainForest nos gustaría que la examine y nos diga a que mamífero pertenece la sangre para poder así llevar a cabo la investigación

Zane: si ningún problema, síganme.

Ambos siguieron al Dr zane hasta el meson donde tenia la maquina para iniciar un análisis de sangre.(no se como se llama, busque y no encontré el nombre)

Dr Zane: Nick seria tan amable de subirme a la silla por favor?

Nick *rueda los ojos* toma al Koala como si estuviera levantando a un cachorro y lo sube a la silla, el doctor se coloca los guantes y saca la muestra de sangre y la coloca dentro de la maquina, la enciende y empieza a correr un análisis de muestra de sangre de todos los mamíferos existentes para asi poder encontrar una relación, hasta que en una de las pantallas de computadora apareció una pestaña

Dr Zane: vaya ¿error ninguna coincidencia?

Judy: que sucede doctor?

Dr Zane: al parecer la sangre que me trajeron no tiene ninguna relación con ningún animal registrado. Voy a volver intentarlo

El doctor intento mas de dos veces para verificar que no sea un error

Nick estaba tomandose su cappuccino no le estaba tomando mucha atención en realidad estas cosas le aburrían pero se empezó a interesar cuando la computadora seguía dando error

Nick: y si solo es pintura roja?

Dr Zane: no lo creo mira *minimiza la pestaña de relación de muestras y abre otra con los resultados de la sangre* si fuera pintura el sistema lo detectaría, pero este no es el caso, esta es sangre real tiene su ácido desoxirribonucleico al igual que cualquier animal

Nick: Acido desoxique?

Judy: ADN Nick.

Dr Zane: exacto, no me gusta la abreviación, incluso tiene hasta el tipo de sangre es O4 negativo

Judy: entonces podría decirse que es una especie que nadie ha visto

Dr Zane: en conclusión si. Una especia que nadie ha visto, me gustaría quedarme con la muestra si no les importa me gustaría investigarla un poco mas,

Judy: Claro no hay problema, pero envíenos el informe de los resultados para archivarlos

Dr Zane: Claro, lo hare enseguida.

La pareja de policía se despidió del doctor y se fueron del laboratorio dejándole la muestra

Nick: dios que aburrido*tira su vaso de cappuccino a la basura*

Judy: admítelo igual te interesaste

Nick: bueno si un.. un poco

Judy: al parecer este si será un caso interesante*se emociona*

Nick: en realidad si, una especie que jamás hemos visto pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora es que sea un peligro osea, si en realidad esta "cosa" esta haya fuera puede atacar o asesinar.

Judy: bueno en eso tienes razón *le da un pequeño golpecito en el brazo* pero no te preocupes lo vamos a encontrar cuando hemos fallado?

Nick: Bueno, fallaste cuando dijiste que fue culpa de los depredadores atacar a las presas

Judy: aaa por favor eso fue hace dos años me refiero ahora que estamos tu y yo trabajando juntos.

Nick:*se rie*Ninguna Zanahoria, ninguna.

*Radio*: _Nick? Judy? Están allí?_

Nick: es Benjamín* responde* si Benjamin se te acabaron las Donas? *recibe un golpe en el brazo* Auugh!

Benjamin: _Ajajaja no, no es eso. Bueno si un poquito pero no, el jefe bogo mando a una reunión encontraron algo en el bosque y también quiere saber los resultados de la muestra que encontraron._

Judy: dile que vamos en camino.

Nick: si ya vamos para alla.

Benjamin: _okey le diré al jefe que vienen en camino*corta*_

Nick: al parecer encontraron algo mas en la zona.

Judy: esta se esta poniendo mas interesante a cada minuto, ven vamos rápido*le toma la mano a su compañero y sale corriendo tirando a Nick por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones*

 **TundraTown.**

En las calles de TundraTown una loba de pelaje café con una chaleca, una bufanda azul y unos jeans iba caminando con un sujeto con unas orejas falsas que estaban cubiertas por una capucha gris y una cola falsa amarrada a la cintura bajo su ropa y la cara la tenia tapada con una pañoleta verde, con sus jeans azules y sus zapatos.

Ambos iban caminando por la plaza central de TundraTown hasta que sentaron en el medio del parque en la fuente congelada para poder descansar mientras veían como algunos niños jugaban, arrojándose bolas de nieve o armando muñecos.

Mark: es increíble que hasta ahora este pasando desapercibido.

Jade: ves te estabas preocupando demasiado.

Mark: a quien le conseguiste la cola?

Jade: a un amigo, me debía un favor así que se lo pedí. Dios ya me dio hambre.

Mark: te comiste 3 platos de pescado, yo con suerte comí un plato y a todo esto ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el pescado?

Jade: *suspira* veras a muchos depredadores aquí nos cuesta controlar nuestros instintos. Aun así con años de evolución nos es difícil dejar esos instintos salvajes. Es difícil estar en la clínica cuando trabajo a veces llega algún animal accidentado y cuando huelo sangre una pequeña parte de mi quiere "terminar el trabajo" y mi otra parte dice "no, no lo hagas", asi que como algo salado o dulce para que se me pase y como pescado seguido por que es lo único que reemplaza a la carne roja, además a algunos lobos no les gusta pero a mi si es extraño no crees?

Mark: bueno en cierto modo no lo eso, en mi mundo algunos de nosotros nos dividimos en veganos y carnívoros, gente que prefiere comer carne en ves de vegetales y otras que prefieren comer vegetales en ves de carne, yo soy ambos como por igual.

Jade: que raro es tu mundo. Oye extrañas a tu mundo?

Mark: en cierto modo si, lo extraño pero veo este mundo y lo comparo con el mio y me gusta mas este.

Jade: por que?

Mark: veras mi mundo, el planeta tierra esta muriendo osea no es que se vaya a destruir, me refiero a que la fauna, la flora que hay se muere, las fabricas contaminan, locos siguen creando armas para extinguirnos no se preocupan por la vida solo les importa el dinero, los gobiernos con corruptos y una hay una lista que sigue creciendo. Por suerte la 3º guerra mundial aun no ha iniciado

Jade: 3º guerra mundial?

Mark: veras en mi mundo hubieron 2 guerras que desataron un genocidio en masa, millones de muertos fueron los momentos mas oscuros de nuestra raza. Eso es un resumen si te tendría que contar la historia entera me llevaría horas y la 3ºGM( Guerra Mundial) ya no las libraríamos con armas solo con misiles que extinguirían a todos y si hay supervivientes la 4ºGM se libraría con palos y piedras.

Jade: Dios! Tu mundo apesta, al menos algo bueno tendría que tener no?

Mark: emm bueno los paisajes son lindos!

Jade: Bueno, ¿quieres ir a comer algo o tomar?

Mark: mm tengo algo de frio, me gustaría tomarme un café ahora mismo.

Jade: bien, vamos conozco al alguien que vende café cerca de aqui

Se levantaron y empezaron de nuevo su caminata por el parque nevado hasta la salida ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto de café que era atendido por una nutria. Su puesto se encontraba cerca de la salida del parque, en cuanto se acercaron la nutria se levanto de su silla y empezó a saludar con su pata. Mark miro a jade y vio que esta también le saludaba. Hasta que llegaron al puesto.

Nutria: Hola Jade querida, que tal? Como has estado?

Jade: hola señor Jackson me alegra volver a verlo, he estado bien gracias por preguntar como esta su esposa?

Sr Jackson: ella esta bien, estamos esperando un hijo.

Jade: Ouuww me alegra saber eso, felicitaciones.

Sr Jackson: muchas gracias querida, emm quien es el? Es tu novio?

Mark se ríe y a la vez se sonroja dándole la espalda a ambos

Jade: QUE?! QUE?! NO! NO! NO!*sonrojada* el.. el es mi primo he Mark salúdalo

Mark: *se da la vuelta quedando enfrente a la nutria* Hi! It´s a Honor to meet you.* lo dice con acento británico*

Jade se sorprende no esperaba que Mark le fuera a hablar en ingles.

Sr Jackson: es británico?

Jade: Emm si el nació en… en…

Mark se acerca a la oreja de Jade y le susurra

Jade: es de Oxford… si Oxford.

Sr Jackson: mmmmm okey bueno que van a pedir tengo café , cappuccino de vainilla, doble moka, normal?

Jade: Emm yo solo quiero café, eeemm *intenta hablar ingles para disimular* Cousin eeemmm what café you?

Mark: cappuccino de vainilla

Sr Jackson: bueno veo que habla algo de español

Jade: emm si esta practicando.

Sr Jackson: bueno sus cafés estarán listos en unos momentos.

Jade le paga de inmediato y se va a sentar junto con Mark a un banquillo cercano al puesto. Al sentarse Mark se empieza a reir muchísimo, enojando a la loba que tenia al lado

Mark: * se rie* Dios..*sigue riéndose* dios me hubiese gustado tener una cámara para grabar ese momento.

Jade: * lo golpea en el brazo* eso no fue gracioso Mark por que no hablaste en español? Y desde cuando hablas ingles británico?

Mark: fui obligado a hablar ingles cuando estudiaba, como estudiante de electrónica leer planos, instrucciones en ingles era pan de cada día, así que empecé a practicar el ingles seguido, además el ingles es un idioma que me gusta, la mayoría de música que tengo son de bandas inglesas de la época de mis padres como Coldplay o Imagine Dragons, además después cuando empecé a trabajar viajaba mucho a Inglaterra, hubo una temporada en la que me quede a vivir allí asi que me acostumbre al acento.

Jade: deberás enseñarme si te quedas una temporada acá en Zootopia para cuando pida mis vacaciones pienso viajar a Inglaterra.

Mark: claro no hay problema.

En eso se escucho un vehículo que empezó a derrapar sin control por las calles. Ambos y varios animales se percataron de esto viendo la escena pero Mark se dio cuenta de que el vehículo se dirigía hacia una pequeño tigre que estaba en medio de la calle cuando este cruzaba que se había quedado "congelado" con la escena y no se movía, mientras el vehículo se dirigía hacia el.

Jade también se da cuenta del pequeño cachorro y mira a su lado para ver a su compañero pero se da cuenta de que no esta. El pequeño tigre aun no se movia de donde estaba, estaba completamente en shock sin saber que hacer, el conductor del vehículo empezó a tocar la bocina para que este reaccionara pero cuando estuvo muy cerca el pequeño tigre cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor. Muchos animales que estaban viendo la escena no hicieron nada por salvarlo y solo cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, pero un "animal" salto hacia el tigre quitándolo del camino y cayendo ambos en la siguiente acera, el vehículo se estrello contra un árbol cercano. El pequeño tigre empezó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba siendo abrazado por un "animal" cuando lo miro a la cara el pequeño se sorprendió

Mark: *jadeaba del cansancio* estas bien amiguito?

El cachorro solo asiente con un si, sin dejar de mirar al extraño "animal" que lo había salvado

Mark: *jadeba* eemmm es bueno saberlo *mira alrededor y ve que un tigre grande se para del otro lado de la calle* ese de allí es tu padre?

El cachorro mira hacia al otro lado de la calle para ver al tigre que estaba parado allí, vuelve a mirar a Mark y le asienta un si otra vez

Mark: okey ve con tu padre y para la otra mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar okey?

El pequeño tigre le vuelve a asentir un si y ambos se paran el cachorro se dirige hacia su padre, el cual lo toma y lo empieza a abrazar muy fuerte Mark miraba desde lejos esa pequeña unión aunque de pronto se empezó a dar cuenta de que todos los animales que estaban en la zona lo empezaron a mirar con caras de temor y algunos de asombro, algunos se susurraban a las orejas y otros sacaban sus celulares para grabarlo. Mark se levanto estirando todo su cuerpo y se apoyo su mano en la cabeza para darse cuenta de que su capucha, ya no le cubría, luego se paso su mano por la cara para darse cuenta de que el pañuelo se le había caído y la cola estaba tirada en medio de la calle. Jade que estaba a lo lejos se dio cuenta de esto he intento acercarse, Mark se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a darle pequeña señas de que no se acercara, el no quería que ella se involucrara, las cuales ella entendió

Mark se sentía incomodo de que todos lo miraran y como ultima opción decidió hablar

Mark: Emmm Hola! *hacia un gesto de saludo*

Todos los animales empezaron a gritar, todos se descontrolo con un simple saludo (ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR) algunos de los mas valientes se acercaban de a poco para poder capturarlo. Mark se percato de esto, se puso de nuevo su capucha y hecho a correr con todas las energía que tenia (ACCION TURBO).

 **Bueno eso será todo por hoy, tenia tiempo para escribir de mas asi que bueno como algunos youtuberes dicen "dale review o suscríbete" okey no, es broma.**

 **Pero bueno fue un agrado volver a escribir. (soy algo vago) pero pueden dejar su review indicándome si algo salió mal o dejar su opinión de la historia todas opinión es bienvenida o dejarme una pregunta si no entienden algo de algún capitulo anterior o de este también. Bueno eso es todo Bye :3 A y recuerden mañana es... LUNES! MUAJAJAJAJA  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hola, que tal como están espero que bien. Me disculpo por la demora pero he tenido mucho que hacer, trabajos, estudios lo típico de la faceta de estudiante. Quiero agradecer a:**

 **-PinkieNeko09 por darle un FAV a la historia y por el review ;D**

 **Strike: Muchas gracias, enserio te agradezco que dejes este tipo de reviews me hacen reflexionar sobre como debo escribir la historia, enserio me ayudas bastante y realmente este tipo de reviews me animan a seguir como dije toda review es bien recibida sea buena o mala. Un Gran saludo a la distancia! PD: por cierto el leopardo come donas se llama Benjamín Garras o Garraza creo pero suena mejor en su versión en ingles Clawhauser.**

 **PinkieNeko09 : Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Un saludo a la distancia**

 **Chara: siempre habrá acción turbo xD**

 **Capitulo 5**

[Sala de reuniones del ZPD][Esta reunión ocurre en el mismo momento en la que Jade y Mark están saliendo]

Judy y Nick llegaron a la sala de reuniones se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de oficiales estaba en el lugar hablando y susurrando sobre lo que podría ser esa caja, pero algo que realmente les llamo la atención fue que encima de la mesa principal había caja de cristal de 10x10 que en su interior tenia una esfera dorada con extraños símbolos [este tema de los símbolos lo dejare al final del cap] brillando. Ambos oficiales se sentaron juntos, aunque siempre sobraba una silla para que ambos se sentaran separados, para ellos se volvió una costumbre sentarse juntos. En eso entra Bogo con una carpeta azul con sus anteojos puestos.

Bogo: Silencio! Okey de seguro estarán preguntando que esta sucediendo y que es esta pequeña esfera dorada, pues antes que cierta coneja empiece a preguntar *mira a judy*

Judy:*susurra a Nick*Como lo supo?

Nick solo sonreía

Bogo: Pues esta pequeña esfera se encontró en el bosque a unos cuantos metros de la zona y parece que contiene una gran cantidad de energía

Nick: ¿Gran cantidad de energía?

Bogo: que te de la respuesta Hernández, Hernández explícale a Wilde y a los demas.

En eso un tigre de bengala se levanta y se para al lado de Bogo para explicar todo.

Hernández: Bien compañeros, voy a explicarles rápidamente lo que sucede con una pequeña prueba por favor necesito que todos activen sus teléfonos y los coloquen encima de las mesas.

Todos con sus dudas sacaron sus teléfonos y los dejaron sobre la mesa.

Hernandez: okey, ¿algunos de ustedes conocen el termino EMP O PEM?

Judy: si, Pulso Electromagnético, desactiva temporalmente sistemas electrónicos.

Nick: Sabia coneja *le susurra*

Judy: lo se *le susurra de vuelta*

Hernández: exacto Judy es exactamente eso, pues verán esta pequeña esfera es 10 veces mas potente que una PEM.

Hernández va abriendo la caja saca una garra de metal para tomar la esfera y, en eso todo los celulares empezaron a sonar, a apagarse y a fallar mostrando en sus pantallas los mismo símbolos de la esfera , las luces de la sala de reunión se apagaban y encendían en descontrol

Bogo: Guárdala ya! Hernández! *Le grita*

Hernández vuelve a dejar la esfera en el interior de la caja y la cierra, todos los celulares y luces volvieron a la normalidad

Nick: ESTAS LOCO! SABES CUANTO CUESTA UN NUEVO TELEFONO!

Hernández: Lo siento a todos, no esperaba que actuara asi al parecer su energía no se puede contener dentro de una simple caja de vidrio

Nick: Por que la tomabas con una garra de metal?

Bogo: en serio quieres averiguarlo Wilde

Nick: Emm si, si quiero averiguarlo.

Bogo: Okey, todos apaguen sus teléfonos.

Todos rápidamente apagaron sus teléfonos, para evitar los problemas que causa la esfera, Nick se baja de su asiento y se dirige a la mesa donde estaba la caja con la esfera.

Nick: venga ábrela Hernández

Hernández solo dio una pequeña risa ya sabia los que sucedería, algo que la coneja que seguía en su asiento se dio cuenta.

Judy: Ehmm Nick, creo que no deberías tomar la esfera.

Nick: Aaa no te preocupes Zanahorias, que podría pasar.

Hernández abrió la caja y Nick tomo la esfera dorada, por momentos no sucedia nada las luces de la sala empezaron a fallar y se apagaron de golpe dejando solamente una luz amarilla que emitía la esfera . Nick tenia la esfera en su pata cuando de repente la esfera empezó a emitir bruscamente luz roja y antes de dejar la esfera en su lugar esta saco un rayo que golpeo a Nick en su pecho lanzándolo a la pared bruscamente Judy rápidamente se acerca a ver a su compañero, Hernandez agarra la esfera con la garra metalica y la deposita dentro de la caja de cristal cerrándola rápidamente.

Judy: Nick! Nick! Estas bien?

Nick: si zanahorias estoy bien*mareado*

Judy: esa cosa es peligrosa, deberían tirarla al mar o algo.

Bogo: lo sabemos Judy eso mismo pensamos, los oficiales en el bosque tuvieron muchísimos problemas para tomarla, todos sufrieron lo mismo que le paso a Nick.

Nick: Ni que lo diga*aun sentado en el piso mareado*

Bogo: pero esta esfera se la llevara Hernández al centro de investigación de CliffSide

Nick: esperen un momento ese ¿viejo hospital se convirtió en un centro de investigación?

Bogo: Si, después de ver que Leonsales había restaurado una parte de ese antiguo asilo. El T.U.S.K se quedo con el lugar y lo arreglo ahora son el centro de investigación mas avanzado con tecnología de punta y bla bla bla cosas que no son de mi interés. Ellos contendrán la esfera y la investigaran. Por cierto todos ya se pueden retirar. Todos los animales que estaban en la sala de reuniones salieron. Y bien díganme que fue de la sangre que encontraron en el bosque

Judy: señor puede que suene raro, pero la sangre encontrada no es de ningún especie de animal conocida.

Bogo: a que te refie.. en eso entra Benjamín

Benjamín: Señor tenemos un problema en TundraTown, al parecer vieron una criatura, los teléfonos en recepción están como locos.

Bogo: NICK! JUDY! Encárguense de este asunto.

Judy: cuente con nosotros jefe. Vamos Nick

Nick: lo que ella dijo, nos vemos.

Ambos partieron a la patrulla, Nick se puso sus lentes de sol y prendió la sirena de la patrulla, Judy se deslizo por el capot de este y arranco la patrulla para dirigirse rápidamente a TundraTown junto con su compañero.

 **TUNDRATOWN.**

Después de correr por varios minutos por las calles de TundraTown, un humano muy agotado se escondía detrás de un basurero en un callejón. Mark decidió asomarse por la orilla del basurero para ver si aun lo perseguían

Mark: *jadeando*Fiuu Dios, no corro así desde el instituto, gracias educación física.

Mark se levanta su posición y se dirige al final del callejón que daba a otra calle. Llega al final de este saliendo rápidamente se coloca la capucha mientras cruzaba la calle pero sin darse cuenta una patrulla de policía lo había atropellado mandándolo unos metros de esta

Mark: *Adolorido* AUGH! Maldita sea! Que todos conducen pésimo en este sitio o que?

Mark se levanta aturdido, mientras escuchaba una voz que le hablaba detrás.

¿?: Señor se encuentra…. Usted….

Mark se da la vuelta para ver que una coneja gris y un zorro rojizo estaban parados mirándolo fijamente.

¿?: Bien?

Mark se da cuenta de que son policías.

Mark: Ooooh Por que a mi!

 **Bueno eso será todo por hoy tuve algo de tiempo para escribir el capitulo, lamento de que no sea largo pero mañana tengo clases la rutina de siempre por suerte solo me quedan dos años de estudios y Libertad, pero luego recuerdo que tengo que ir a la Universidad y sacar mis títulos D: aaaaa puta vida pero bueno.**

 **Voy a darles una breve explicación sobre los símbolos y darles a conocer como son**

 **1º que todo soy un gran fan de la historia Zombies del video juego Call of Duty y ahora mismo la historia de este agrega un artefacto en la cual esta basado la "esfera" que se llama llave de invocación (por no decir que es la misma) bueno pues si buscan en google esta llave de invocación podrán ver los símbolos en las que me estoy basando pero como escribí en el primer capitulo mencione que Mark había visto estos símbolos en una ruina de México así que la esfera tendrá simbología de algunas culturas mexicanas como los mayas y los símbolos de esta llave de invocación**

 **Con esto les doy a conocer como es la esfera que obviamente tendrá otro nombre que me gustaría que ustedes la bautizaran**

 **Bueno eso seria todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos de aquí a la otra semana y si hay suerte el fin de semana. Good Bye UN GRAN SALUDO A LA DISTANCIA! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS SE COLOCARAN DESDE AHORA AL FINAL. JUNTO CON UN PEQUEÑO AVANCE DE UN PROXIMO PROYECTO.**

 _ **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA SON DE DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS, EXCEPTO MIS OC´s**_

Mark: Oh ¡Por que a mi!

Judy: Tu.. tu eres….

-ES EL! POLICIA ATRAPELO! *Un tigre seguido por otros animales gritaron unos metros mas atrás de donde estaban ellos*

Mark: Jejejeje Adiós!

Mark inicio otra vez su carrera por otro callejón de Tundratown, Judy y Nick seguían perplejos por lo que habían visto hasta que Judy reacciono.

Judy: Nick! Enciende el auto, yo lo persigo!

Nick: Entendido Zanahorias!

Judy: Hey! Detente!

Judy se adentro en el callejón rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de nieve que dejo Mark

Mark llevaba algo de ventaja contra Judy, una ventaja que pronto se acabaría con la rapidez de la coneja. Mark procedió a botar algunos botes de basura u algún otro objeto que encontrara para obstaculizar el camino. La coneja con su rápida reacción evito todos lo objetos del camino, ya le pisaba los pies a Mark. Hasta que con un gran impulso tacleo a Mark asiéndolos rodar varios metros por el resbaladizo pavimento

Mark: SUELTAME!

Judy: NO AMIGO! NO LO CREO!*Judy saca las esposas*

Mark: ASI!

Mark rápidamente se levanta con Judy agarrada de su espalda, y en un ultimo movimiento Mark se estrella de espaldas contra la pared del callejón aplastando a Judy.

Mark: Eso fue por*jadea*.. por atropellarme!

Judy: Auuuch! * se sobaba su pecho*

Mark: Realmente lo siento! Pero no tengo tiempo para estar en una estación de policía. Quizas en un próximo en….cuen….*Mark mira su brazo derecho y ve que un pequeño dardo con plumas verdes esta inyectado en el, procede a sacarse el dardo del brazo y mira atrás*

Nick: Hey! Que tal! Hora de dormir!

Mark: Que se supone que hace este dardo?!

Nick: espera un segundo no te afecta! Se supone que ahora debiste haber caído en sueño!

Mark: espera un segundo esto es un dardo tranquilizante para animales?

Nick: si, es exactamente lo que es.

Mark: Enserio, le falta mucho sedante para hacerme dormir.

Nick: Esa cosa duerme Elefantes, amigo ELEFANTES!

Mark: Bueno al parecer soy inmune, lo siento pero me tengo que ir tu pequeño juguetito no funciona contra mi

Judy: AA pero este si!*Judy saca un pequeño taser de su cinturón y lo dispara a la pierna de Mark

Mark: AAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!*se desploma en el suelo y se retuerce unos segundos*

Judy: Gracias por ganar tiempo Nick! Auch!

Nick se percata de que Judy tiene una pequeña herida en hombro izquierdo

Nick: Judy te encuentras bien? Que te hizo este tipo?

Judy: Bueno, me estrello contra la muralla, en parte tenia razón me lo merecía, yo lo atropelle. Auch!

Nick: ven déjame ayudarte

Nick toma en sus brazos a Judy y la lleva a la patrulla, dejándola en el asiento de Co-piloto

Nick: Yo llamare a otro equipo para que se lleven, a lo que sea que sea eso* saca unas moras de una bolsita de plástico* Toma unas moras

Judy: Gracias Nick

Nick va hacia el lado del piloto de la patrulla y saca una radio.

Nick: habla el oficial mas guapo del ZPD a Benjamín.

Benjamín: Nick, podrías dejar de hablar asi por el radio es algo incomodo cuando alguien espera aquí en recepción, JUDY SI ESCUCHAS DILE QUE SE DETENGA!

Judy: LO HARE BENJAMIN!* Le grita para que le escuche del otro lado*

Nick: Okey, Benjamín escucha necesito al oficial McHorn o a DelGato que venga a TundraTown, calle IceMelt, necesitaremos que carguen a un sujeto que algo pesado para nosotros* decía mientras veía al inconsciente Mark*

Benjamín: NO me digan que atraparon a esa cosa?

Nick : sip, lo logramos fue algo raro pero lo logramos.

Benjamín: Bueno le daré la noticia al jefe Bogo, quizás tengan que esperar un rato.

Nick: Bueno, cambio y fuera

Judy: enserio debes parar de decir eso en la radio ,al menos dilo cuando te intentes comunicarte conmigo.

Nick: Jajajaja bueno si eso quieres.

Judy comienza a mirar al inconsciente Mark que estaba tirado en el suelo aun

Judy: que crees que sea?

Nick: no podría decirte, pero no es un animal que conozcamos de eso te lo aseguro.

Judy: Lo bueno es que puede hablar nuestro idioma, asi que podremos interrogarlo.

Nick: No, lo que realmente me impresiona es que es inmune al suero del tranquilizante, ósea este pequeño dardo*saca un dardo del bolsillo* es capaz de hacer dormir al peor de los depredadores en segundos. Pero al menos sabemos que le afecta la electricidad.

Judy: Ja , eso me trae un recuerdo.

Nick: te escucho.

Judy: Después de la ceremonia de graduación hace dos años, me despide de mi padres en la estación, estaban muy nerviosos de que me fuera a Zootopia, me estaban explicando sobre los tipos de depredadores que me encontraría aquí y de repente mi padre nombro a los zorros. El y mi madre hicieron un "pequeño" pack anti-zorros con el repelente que ya conoces, un espanta zorros y un Tazer anti-zorros, en serio esa cosa si que era peligrosa* Judy se da la vuelta para ver a su amigo y este le mira con cara de espanto*

Judy: Oh tranquilo, solo traje el repelente

Nick: Menos mal. Tanto era el odio de tus padres hacia los zorros?

Judy: En realidad no era odio era mas preocupación, pero me equivoque no todos los zorros son como dicen ser, incluso el zorro que me hacia bullying cambio, se disculpo conmigo y ahora es pastelero y trabaja como socio con mi familia.

Nick y Judy tenían debes en cuando conversaciones como estas, recordar el pasado de ambos, aunque era mas Judy la que contaba de su pasado que Nick, Nick por su parte era mas cerrado, si Judy le preguntaba algo de su infancia el rápidamente intentaba cambiar de tema, o simplemente se hacia el sordo. Judy lo entendía ya que conocía una parte mala de su pasado cuando el intento ser un explorador, así que comprendía por lo que pasaba su amigo al tratar hablar sobre su antigua vida. Luego de algunas charlas ambos escucharon una sirena de otra patrulla de policía Nick se baja del vehículo y le hace señas a la otra patrulla. De esta se baja un tigre era DelGato.

DelGato: Oficial Hopps, oficial Nick

Judy: Hola, DelGato

Nick: Hola amigo.

DelGato: bueno que atraparon esta vez.

Nick le hace una al tigre para que le siga, ambos se dirigieron al callejón y aun seguía allí Mark tirado en el frio suelo

DelGato: al menos verificaste de que siga vivo?

Nick se acerca y se coloca cerca del rostro de Mark y siente que aun respira

Nick: si, aun esta vivo

DelGato: que es esa cosa?

Nick: No, ni yo, ni Judy sabemos que es

DelGato: Bueno, lo esposare y lo subiré a mi patrulla ustedes, súbanse a la suya, los seguiré.

Nick volvió a la patrulla junto con Judy, mientras DelGato esposaba a Mark y lo subía a su patrulla. Algunos peatones que pasaban por el lugar tomaron fotografías de Mark siendo llevado por DelGato hacia la patrulla, fotografías que rápidamente se esparcieron por redes sociales.

Judy: Ya le avise a Bogo de que DelGato lleva a esa cosa, también me aviso de que la sala de interrogación esta lista y estaba todo listo para la llegada. También les advertí de que prepararan sus pistolas Taser, en caso de cualquier inconveniente.

Nick: Bien hecho Judy.

Judy: Gracias!

Ambas patrullas encendieron los motores y partieron hacia el ZPD

 _ **Adelanto PROXIMO PROYECTO**_

 _ **-Bueno chico, aparte de eso te llego una carta del instituto**_

 _ **-Y que es lo que dice?**_

 _ **-Me saltare toda la presentación hasta la parte importante Bla,Bla,Bla,Bla**_

 _ **Lamentamos informarle que su solicitud para entrar al instituto fue denegada**_

 _ **-ESPERA QUE!**_

 _ **-Aun hay mas tranquilo chico! Pero usted así sido seleccionado para asistir a la ZooPhoenixAcademy en 3 dias mas un avión vendrá a buscarle**_

 _ **-ZooQUE!?**_

 _ **(El que decifro en que Comic me estaré basando para el siguiente proyecto le envió un galletita a domicilio)**_

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ TUVE ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PENSABA HACER EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO PERO SOLO TUVE TIEMPO PARA ESTO. 2 SEMANAS CHICOS (AS)PARA EMPEZAR MIS VACACIONES CON UN PROYECTO ENORME EN MENTE BUENO AHORA AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 **JOSEANTONIO817: POR DARLE FAV Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

 **Y A PinkieNeko 09 Y AL GRANDE STRIKE POR SIEMPRE DEJAR SU REVIEW MOTIVADOR EN SERIO MEN THANKS YOU A LOT. Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN QUE TENGAN UNA BUEN COMIENZO DE SEMANA Y NOS VEMOS A LA OTRA BYE :3**


	7. Piloto de Zoophobia

¡ATENCION ESTE NO ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE UN "PORTAL A ZOOTOPIA POR FAVOR?" ¡ESTE ES UN FANFICTION PILOTO DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A PARTE! PARA LOS QUE ESPERABAN CAPITULO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR ALREDEDOR DE UNA SEMANA MAS DEBIDO A QUE YA SALGO DE VACACIONES Y TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS.

 **LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA VIVIENNE MEDRANO "VIVZIEPOP" Y A SU WEB-COMIC "ZOOPHOBIA" (Excepto mis OC´s)**

 **PD: RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN EL COMIC PARA QUE SE FAMILIARIZEN CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES**

 **CLASIFICACION: T (LENGUAJE FUERTE-SANGRE)**

(Piloto) Mi vida en Safe Heaven

/En una discoteca de Minnesota/02:16 AM/

Hey, tú ya déjala en paz, es mi única advertencia.!

-Si, claro por qué mejor no te vas a la mierda estoy aquí con mi chica y por esta vez te tendré piedad

Te haces el rudo para intentar demostrar que vales algo, pero no lo vales, ¡¿Oye estas bien?!

*La chica asiente un SI mientras es agarrada por el otro tipo*

Ya te lo dije suéltala

¡Ya me hartaste! *suelta a la chica y corre a darle un puñetazo al chico*

El chico desvía el golpe, devolviendo un golpe bajo la barbilla del tipo seguido por dos más hacia el estómago dejándolo en el suelo

¡CHICOS! ¡A EL!

¡CORRE! *La chica se alejó rápidamente del lugar llamando a la policía*

De la nada aparecen los "amigos" del tipo 3 contra 1. Dos de ellos rápidamente fueron a golpear al chico el cual el esquiva uno de los golpes pero el puñetazo del otro tipo le llega directo al rostro seguido por un golpe de un tercero que se había unido a golpear al chico a la espalda, en un acto rápido para salir de la situación manda un golpe bajo al tercer tipo con una patada y rápidamente tomando el brazo del segundo para darle un golpe de directo al rostro, aprovechando el aturdimiento de este los 3 tipos intentaban dejar en el piso al chico, algo que a duras penas resultaba ya que este se resistía, lanzaba y recibía golpes en el rostro, estomago, espaldas, cadera, piernas con tal de que cayera al piso. El chico hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no caer, la sangre le caía de la boca y nariz, su ojo derecho estaba ya algo morado. Al final los 3 tipos redujeron al chico agarrándole los brazos y dejándolo sentado el cuarto tipo con el que se había enfrentado primero se acercó lentamente a el mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola

-Te crees un héroe, pero realmente NO LO ERES *Lo golpea*

-Crees poder ayudar a las personas solo eres un hijo de perra que cree tener*lo golpea otra vez* valor para enfrentarse a alguien más fuerte*lo golpea dejándolo en el piso* cuando no es así  
*le pega una patada en el estómago*

El chico expulso mucha sangre de su boca, en cuanto al otro tipo que estuvo a punto de golpearlo otra vez fue detenido por el sonido de sirenas de un carro de policía. Los tipos echaron a correr dejando al chico tirado en el piso. En un último esfuerzo el chico se levantó, se colocó su capucha y se fue por un callejón cercano, con todo el esfuerzo que le quedaba hizo parkour por los techos de unas casas cercanas en donde ocurrió el incidente, recorrió varias casas hasta llegar a su destino un taller mecánico que aún seguía abierto, cuando estuvo cerca de llegar se desplomo casi cerrando los ojos vio una silueta de un hombre algo gordete que salía corriendo hacia él, luego de eso fue oscuridad.

 _ **|FLASHBACK|**_

 _ **-Mama ¿cuánto falta?**_

 _ **-Falta poco hijo**_

 _ **-Al llegar haremos pizza campeón**_

 _ **-SIII! PIZZA!**_

 _ ***El auto se detiene en un semáforo en rojo***_

 _ **|FIN FLASHBACK|**_

 **RING-RING-RING-RING *** _ **alarma sonando***_

* _abre los ojos lentamente*_

-Aaaagh donde estoy?

Empieza a observar a su alrededor, estaba en una oficina acostado sobre una fría mesa metálica tapado con un manto todo sucio de aceite de lado con una pequeña mesa con vendas y alcohol.

Se lleva su mano a su cabeza y siente que tiene una venda que rodeaba su cabeza, este procedió a quitársela desordenando su pelo, luego se levantó y observo mejor su alrededor.

-A ya lo recuerdo

El camino hasta una pared para recargarse en ella, de su lado había un mesón encima de este habían varias herramientas y también un espejo casi roto, este lo tomo y procedió a ver su reflejo, tenia un pequeño corte en su ceja derecha, su ojo estaba algo morado, en su boca aun tenia rastro de sangre y un corte en su labio

-Aun me veo bien ja.

Procede a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared eran las 12:27 PM de día Domingo

-Al menos ya estoy en el trabajo

Se despega de la pared para dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina. Al salir de esta llega al taller de reparaciones, habían dos autos que estaban con los capots abiertos y las ruedas se las habían sacado, ambos autos estaban cubiertos para luego ser pintados. En uno de los autos estaba la figura de la noche anterior un hombre algo canoso de unos 45 años algo gordo revisando el motor de un de los dos autos

-Hola Víctor (lo dice en voz baja)

-MMMfuuuu hola chico (se da vuelta para mirar al chico)

-Veo que tienes ojeras

-Si ¿sabes por qué?

-Por cuidarme a mi

-Sí, exactamente eso. Sabes que se siente ver al chico que has cuidado durante 18 años, caminar casi agonizando frente a la entrada de mi taller y ver como se desploma en el suelo

-No quisiera saberlo

\- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO HE DICHO! ¡DETEN TU LOCURA! Detén esa idea de ser un héroe, este no es un mundo donde si te matan te vuelven a revivir, al menos recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado

-mmm si que lo recuerdo

-3 tiros en el pecho. Estuviste en coma durante 3 semanas, los doctores no creían que sobrevivieras, pero mírate aquí estas, teniendo otra vez esta charla contigo. Le estoy haciendo un favor a tus padres de cuidarte un favor que ellos ya no pueden pagar *se acerca al muchacho y le coloca su mano izquierda en su hombro*18 largos años te he visto crecer, convertirte en un hombre hecho y derecho firme para tomar una decisión, te di educación, un hogar, un nuevo inicio de tu vida y lo único que piensas en esa cabeza tuya es encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de tus padres. Chico tienes 22 años, una edad maravillosa para ti, aun eres joven

-Adulto joven

-Eso no importa la cosa es que podrías intentar estudiar otras vez, quizás algún día encontrar una novia que te saque de tu locura, un trabajo digno y no en un taller mecánico conmigo

-Oh por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo has sido mi "padre" o mentor durante todos estos años, además el negocio iria mal sin mi, además que tipo de chica se interesaría en mi e igual hago mi esfuerzo por volver a estudiar hice una petición para poder entrar en un instituto profesional.

-Chico a los 16 eras un galán, todas las chicas te querían y tú que hacías las…. ¿Cómo les dicen los jóvenes ahora? Fiendozen

-FriendZone Víctor

-Bueno lo que sea, dejando esta conversación de lado tengo algo para ti

Víctor procede a sacar una carta de uno de sus bolsillos mostrándosela al chico

-¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno es una carta del instituto

\- ¡¿QUE?!

-Llego esta mañana

-Venga léela

-Bueno (saca unos lentes de su camisa)

 _\- "Querido señor Natán O´Conner_ (sigue leyendo en silencio)

-¡QUE DICE!

-Tranquilo chico, no te desesperes estoy en la parte aburrida,

-" _según su desempeño"_ bla bla bla " _lamentamos informarle que su petición ha sido denegada"_

_!QUEE!

-Espérate un poco chico aún hay mas " _pero usted ha sido ingresado con un puesto de trabajo de inspector en la Academia Zoo-Phoenix. Un avión ira a buscarle por favor sea puntual Atte. Mrs. Kaycey."_ Y viene con la fecha y hora que te tienes que presentar en el aeropuerto ten toma (le pasa la carta y se la recibe) oh además te llamaron del centro de caridad quieren que vayas a ayudar en algo

-Okey iré de inmediato (se guarda la carta)

-Pues bien cuando vuelvas quiero el escarabajo pintado, te dejare la lista de colores en la oficina

-Entendido (se marcha)

 **Ese mismo día algo mas tarde.**

Natán se dirigió al centro de caridad de Minnesota. Cuando llego fue recibido por el único guardia que había en el lugar. Era Domingo así que muy pocos trabajaban ese día por pasar el día con la familia

-Hola buenas tardes

-Hey Hola Natán como estasss? Odio meterme en los asuntos de otros pero ¿Qué te paso?

-Choque con uno de los autos del taller y me agarre a golpes con un gato

-EEmmm bueno que mala suerte

-Si muy mala suerte

-Bueno ella te esta esperando

-Espera ¿Ella?

-Si está en la bodega necesita que la ayudes a cargar algunas cosas

-Pero si nadie viene al centro el domingo

-Creo que ella está algo apurada muchacho

-Bueno, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Natán se dirigió a la bodega del centro de caridad para encontrarse a una chica morena de pelo café, llevaba unas cajas con comida y algunas ropas, esta al ver que Natán llegaba dejo las cajas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el pero al acercarse se fue dando cuenta de las heridas que tenía las cuales la preocupo bastante

-DIOS NATÁN ¿QUE TE PASO? *se acerca a él y coloca su mano en su mejilla*

-Nada Erika, solo una pelea con un gato

Erika se le queda mirando un poco mas tratando de sacarle la verdad con la mirada algo que funciono

-Okey tuve una pelea ayer

-Que fue esta vez?

-Unos idiotas intentaban o robarle a una chica o violarla

-Siempre tan caballero, pero a las vez tonto, que no recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado

-Claro que lo recuerdo, lo viví casi muero lo se.

-Entonces detente

-Víctor me dijo lo mismo esta mañana

-Claro por que intenta protegerte

-Bueno cambiemos el tema ¿que necesitas?

-Okey sígueme te diré todo lo que hay que hacer.

Asi paso la tarde en el centro de caridad ayudando a Erika a cargar cajas para entregarlas al dia siguiente al terminar ambos tomaron un breve descanso sobre unas cajas ya para que cada uno se marchara a su hogar

-Gracias Nate

-No hay de que Erika

-Oye quiero agradecerte

-Agradecerme de que?

-De ser una increíble persona durante todos estos años *habla con tristeza*

-Porque suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo

-Porque me iré Nate

Natán se da la vuelta para mirarla a ella sorprendido

-De.. de que estas hablando?

-Me mudare a Europa, para estudiar mi carrera de medicina

-Pero hay universidades aquí en puedes estudiar aquí

-Eso mismo pensé pero mis padres creen que es mejor haya que acá y la palabra de mi padre es irrefutable así que no pude hacer mucho para convencerlo y me iré mañana

-Espera que? Mañana?

-Si, ya me despedí de la mayoría aquí en el centro ayer, solo faltabas tu

Natán estaba con la cabeza agachada triste por la noticia de Erika ella era la última amiga real que le quedaba ya que la mayoría de amigos que tenia se habían ya ido a estudiar o trabajar en otros lugares

-Nate *le coloca una mano en su mejilla* prométeme que nunca cambiaras, que serás esa persona que ayudara a las demás cuando se necesite sin importar que, has sido un gran amigo y realmente estoy agradecida de haberte conocido *lo besa*

Ambos eran amigos de la infancia siempre se apoyaban en los momentos más trágicos de sus vidas la muerte de la perrita de Erika y la muerte de los padres de Natán y muchos otros mas

*Terminan el beso*

-Hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso

-Gracias a ti también por ser una gran amiga

-Antes de que me vaya tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos

*Natán los cierra*

Erika saco detrás de un mueble una objeto grande

-Bueno ahora, ábrelos

*Natán los abre*

Al abrirlos Natán se sorprende muchísimo

-Esa es?

-Si, tu guitarra, (Natán toma la guitarra), después del incidente que tuvimos en la celebración del aniversario del centro de caridad la guarde y la repare, solo no veía el momento de entregártela

-Muchas gracias Erika

Ambos se dieron un último abrazo y fueron a la salida se despidieron del guardia

-Te escribiré una vez haya llegado a Europa

-Claro esta esperando

se dijeron un último adiós, luego de eso ambos partieron a sus hogares, pero Natán volteo a ver a una vez más a su amiga él estaba orgulloso de ella ya que sabía que su vida mejoraría y seguiría ayudando a las personas como una doctora profesional.

Cuando Natán llego al taller se dio cuenta que el escarabajo que tenia que pintar ya estaba pintado y encima de este había una nota

NOTA " _TE TARDASTE MUCHO ASI QUE YO TERMINE EL TRABAJO PERO TOMALO COMO UN DESCUENTO EN LA PAGA, APAGA TODO Y CIERRA BIEN EL TALLER Y POR FAVOR NO HAGAS RUIDO AL ENTRAR A LA CASA"_

Claro Natán había pasado toda la tarde ayudando a Erika en el centro de caridad ya eran las 21:15 de la noche. Natán cerro el taller y se dirigió a la casa de Víctor en la que el ha estado viviendo durante 18 años. Para no entrar por la puerta principal decidió hacer un poco de parkour y subir a su habitación por fuera de la casa, por costumbre nunca dejaba su ventana cerrada con pestillo

Asi el entro sin hacer ningún ruido a la casa dejo su guitarra en su mochila la cual aún tenia y la dejo en unas de las paredes la habitación de Natán era pequeña, su cama para una persona, dos muebles para colgar su ropa, y una repisa donde estaba el televisor y su preciada PS1 con crash bandicoot, se recostó en su cama y saco la carta del instituto y procedió a leerla completa

" _Querido señor Natán O´Conner es un agrado responderle acerca de la petición de entrar al instituto profesional de Minnesota, sus informes de notas y desempeño son excelentes, pero lamentamos darle una mala noticia, lamentamos infórmale que su petición ha sido denegada pero usted ha sido ingresado con un puesto de trabajo de inspector en la Academia Zoo-Phoenix. Un avión ira a buscarle por favor sea puntual Atte. Mrs. Kaycey."_

 _Dia de presentación en el aeropuerto Martes 26/07/2016_

 _Hora: 06:00 AM_

 _Hangar N° 4_

-Es una oportunidad aprovéchala quizás sea tu salida de tu locura (se dice a si mismo)

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Natán le dijo su decisión a Víctor, algo lo cual coloco feliz al viejo, ya que él quería algo mejor para el. Víctor le dio su paga por sus 6 años de servicio en el taller ya que llevaba trabajando allí desde los 16 años y lo dio de baja.

Natán durante toda la tarde ordeno su maleta para el viaje, mientras ordenaba en uno de los muebles encontró una foto de el y sus padres lo cual le saco una lagrima.

-Un nuevo inicio.

Al día siguiente Víctor se tomó un tiempo libre del trabajo para ir a dejar a Natán al aeropuerto ambos se dirigieron a la recepción del aeropuerto para confirmar la llegada de Natán al aeropuerto. La recepcionista del aeropuerto les indico donde estaba el hangar 4 pero Víctor ya no podía ir con el así que ambos se despidieron en la salida a la zona de hangares

-Chico, me es difícil y se que sonora cursi pero fuiste el hijo que nunca tuve en realidad llegaste a ser lo que tu padre era para mi un gran amigo y aun que el no esté aquí debes saber que el y yo y tu madre por supuesto estamos orgullosos de ti, este es un nuevo inicio no la cagues entendiste?

-Claro Víctor

-Adiós Natán O´Conner

-Adiós Víctor Mckenzie

-Llámame cuando llegue si

-Claro que si

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, pero Natán empujo a Víctor con fuerza hacia el abrazándolo muy fuerte. Terminaron el abrazo y Natán tomo su maleta y guitarra y se dirigió a al hangar.

Al llegar se encontró con una mujer de piel algo verde, ¿espera verde? Que vestía de chica metalera que estaba fumando

Nota de autor: No se cómo se le llama al conjunto de ropa que visten las personas que le gusta el metal y por favor no se ofendan.

-Hola buenos di…

-Snake

\- ¿Perdón que?

-Me llamo Snake

-Em bueno me llam..

-No me interesa como mierda te llamas, entendido mientras estés callado durante el viaje todo perfecto ahora ve y deja tus cosas en el compartimiento para partir de una vez

-*susurra* hija de puta

-Perdón dijiste algo

-No dije nada

Después de esa pésima charla entre ambos, Natán dejo su maleta y guitarra en el compartimiento del avión un avión grande verde casi antiguo, lo único que se dejo a mano una mochila con su portátil, sus audífonos y teléfono los cuales antes de partir saco para escuchar música

Coloco Life in Technicolor II de Coldplay y el avión despego, rápidamente el se quedó dormido.

 _ **HORAS MAS TARDES**_.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del avión lo cual despertaron a Natán

-Buaaaaa cuantas horas de viaje fueron?

Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto

-Snake? *se sorprende al ver que no había nadie en la cabina*

-Donde esta?

Salió de la cabina del piloto y se dirigió a la puerta del avion he intento abrirla

-Venga *forcejea* esta trabada *aplica mas fuerza*

Natán aplico mas fuerza para abrir la puerta la cual funciono para abrirla pero cuando esta se abrió el cayo al suelo, cuando se levanto escucho un gran

¡BIEVENIDO!

Cuando miro hacia el frente quedo impactado. Frente a el había un Guepardo gigante con una gran cola, un pequeño zorro blanco, otro zorro rojo, un pulpo y los que parecían ser otras criaturas

Natán aun no decía nada por su primera impresión

Una de las criaturas se acercó a él y lo rodeo

-HEY, HEY, HEY BUENOS DIAS BIENVENIDO AL ZOO si es algo raro que lo diga Jajaja

Otra criatura toma su brazo y lo levanta

-MMMM interesante, es fuerte, buena postura *lo suelta*

El zorro rojo se acerca a el

-Es un honor conocer al nuevo inspector de la academia ´¿señor? (con acento español)

Natán seguía impresionado viendo a cada criatura sin responder absolutamente nada hasta que reacciono bruscamente

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI AHORA MISMO! ¡ALEJENSE AHORA! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!

Todos los presentes lo miraban con extrañeza por la reacción del humano aun que no les parecía raro

¡SOLO A..Alejens.. aléjense,! * se desmaya*

-Otra vez es lo mismo que le paso a Cameron hay pero que recuerdos jijijijii.

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO QUIERO SABER SU OPINION DEJANDO SU REVIEW COMO YA ESCRIBE AL INICIO ESTO ES SOLO UN PILOTO Y DEJARE EN CLARO QUE ESTO NO INTERRUMPIRA AL FANFIC DE ZOOTOPIA**

 **Y como pequeño plus el fanfiction de zootopia y este van estar relacionados. Pero sabran mas de eso cuando haya terminado Un portal a Zootopia.**


	8. Chapter 7

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA PERTENENCEN A DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS EXCEPTO OC´s**

Ambos vehículos se dirigían a la comisaria de Zootopia, hasta que DelGato hablo por el radio

DelGato _: Ehh oficiales, al parecer esta cosa se esta despertando._

Judy: ¿que está haciendo?

DelGato: solo balbucea cosas que no entiendo

Judy: Bueno mientras no actué violentamente todo perfecto, ya estamos por llegar

DelGato: okey, cambio y fuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la comisaria varios oficiales estaban esperando a las afueras del ZPD cuando los vieron llegar tomaron posiciones ante cualquier inconveniente

Judy y Nick bajaron de la patrulla dirigiéndose a la patrulla de DelGato el cual también se bajaba de ella

DelGato: oficiales esa cosa se despertó por completo, lanzo un grito en cuanto me vio

Nick: al parecer el gato le comió la lengua, sin ofender DelGato

DelGato: o no te preocupes, no me molesta.

Judy: gracias DelGato nosotros lo llevamos de aquí en adelante ve con los demás.

DelGato: no hay de que oficiales.

Nick: bueno hora de sacar esa cosa de la patrulla

Ambos se acercaron a la patrulla donde estaba Mark asustado por haber visto a un tigre

Nick: ¡Hey que pasa! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Judy: lamentamos no haberte podido llevar nosotros eras demasiado pesado

Mark: bueno despertar y ver a un tigre antropomórfico no es que sea pan de cada día pero creo que debo ir acostumbrándome

Judy: Bueno, baja ya del vehículo, no te haremos daño, estas seguro con nosotros

Mark: Ja, lo dice la que me dio una descarga eléctrica, pero al ser una oficial de policía no tengo de otra

Mark se bajó del vehículo siendo rodeado rápidamente por varias pistolas taser

Mark: ¿No te haremos daño decías?, que iba a estar seguro

Judy: solo es por precaución

Nick: ya muchachos denle un poco de espacio, oye tu sigue moviéndote

Los oficiales no perdían de vista a Mark que era llevado por Nick y Judy a la sala de interrogación del ZPD. Cuando llegaron les abrieron la sala de interrogación esta estaba vacía, Mark empezó a analizar la sala, lo único que llamo su atención fue la gran pared de vidrio de la que el sabia que detrás de ella habría un investigador u otro oficial viendo el interrogatorio y una mesa metálica con un asiento en un extremo y dos en el otro

Detrás del ventanal estaba el Dr. Zane y el jefe Bogo

Nick llevo a Mark hasta su asiento y luego procedió a hablar con Judy

Nick: te parece la rutina policía malo y bueno

Judy: si no accede tomo el papel de mala

Nick: Bueno yo empiezo

Mark: saben que los estoy escuchando, no será necesaria esa rutina responderé todo

Judy: bueno eso lo hace mas sencillo

Nick y Judy tomaron asiento al otro lado de la mesa de metal, Judy saco su libreta y su lapicero de zanahorias

Mark: bueno, soy todo oídos

Judy: primero y de lo que todos se estarán preguntando es ¿Qué eres?

Mark: soy un ser humano

Nick: Huque?

Mark: Humano somos la evolución de los monos ¿al menos hay monos aquí?

Nick: ¿Qué es un mono?

Mark: No importa

Judy: bueno humano ¿cual es tu nombre y propósito en Zootopia?

Mark: mi nombre es Mark Rodríguez, tengo 26 años, mi propósito aquí en Zootopia en absolutamente nada

Judy: ¿Nada? ¿Como podremos saber que tu propósito es nada?

Mark: he hecho algo malo, que yo sepa no

Judy: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Mark: solo 4 días

Judy: ¿de dónde provienes?

Mark: será algo difícil de entender para ustedes pero yo no soy de este mundo

Nick: ¿a que te refieres?

Mark: otra dimensión, una dimensión donde ustedes los animales no hablan y hay muchos mas como yo,

Judy: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Mark: estaba trabajando con un amigo, ambos creamos una máquina de portales y ocurrió un incidente y termine aquí

Judy: ¿Qué es una dimensión? Me interesa saber

Mark: verán una dimensión es un universo diferente tomemos como ejemplo este mundo, este mundo es una dimensión, de donde yo vengo es otra si mal no recuerdo antes de llegar aquí el resultado de la maquina arrojo 5 dimensiones diferentes. En este caso al ser 5 o mas universos entra en la categoría multiverso, el espacio y el tiempo son diferentes en cada una, de donde vengo es el año 2024 y aquí es el 2016

Nick: que confuso es

Mark: si lo es, amigo tenía una idea más clara de todo esto el de seguro se los podría explicar de la mejor manera yo solo construí la máquina, el hizo todos los cálculos

Judy: ¿el vino contigo?

Mark: desgraciadamente no, ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida *lo dice con la cabeza agachada*

Nick: una consulta ¿tu trajiste la esfera dorada?

Mark: ¿Qué esfera?

Judy: Una esfera dorada con inscripciones extrañas casi provoca un desastre

Mark: en ese caso yo no la traje. Y donde esta me gustaría echarle un vistazo

Judy: lo siento, pero ya no la tenemos es propiedad del gobierno

Mark: el gobierno siempre se lleva todo

Judy: ¿Dónde te has quedado todos estos días?

Mark: en la calle ocultándome en alcantarillados, el hambre me hizo salir

Nick: eres una ¿presa o depredador?

Mark: Bueno no lo se exactamente es difícil de explicar ¿algo mas?

Judy: si el Dr. Zane te hará unas preguntas más te dejaremos con el ¿confiamos en que no harás nada si te quitamos las esposas?

Mark: lo juro, no hare nada

Nick se acercó a Mark para quitarles las esposas, en cuanto se las saco empezó a masajear su mano ya que estás estaban apretadas. Nick y Judy salieron de la sala de interrogación dejando pasar al Dr. Zane, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación continua donde estaba Bogo

Bogo: de todas las cosas que menos me importan esta es la que más me llama la atención

Judy: sin duda jefe esto será difícil de entender para todos aquí

Los tres veían desde la habitación como Mark hablaba con Zane

Bogo: pero hay algo que me preocupa el menciono que había mas como el ¿Qué sucedería si mas de ellos vienen con malas intenciones a Zootopia? No sabemos de lo que es capaz su especie

Nick: el dijo que no venia con malas intenciones.

Bogo: Bueno, pero hay otro problema mas grande tomen *Bogo les pasa su teléfono*

Nick: eh jefe que tiene que ver Gazelle en todo esto

Bogo le quita el teléfono rápidamente y se lo devuelve con lo que realmente tenían que ver

La pantalla de teléfono mostraba las diferentes redes sociales donde se hicieron publicas las imágenes y videos de Mark por las calles de TundraTown

Bogo: Quiero que ambos se centren en este caso, nosotros haremos lo posible para relajar a la ciudad y oh dios tendré que hablar con Leonsales sobre todo esto.

Judy: no se preocupe jefe nosotros nos encargamos

Nick y Judy estuvieron a punto de retirarse, pero bogo los detuvo

Bogo: Por cierto, en su oficina están las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad de TundraTown quizás quieran sacar algo de información de lo que el haya hecho estos días, yo llevare a ese humano a las celdas

Ambos asintieron con un sí y se dirigieron a su oficina para iniciar la investigación. Al terminar la interrogación con el , Mark fue llevado a una celda una simple cama metálica con una almohada con una rejilla hacia el exterior

Bogo: Aquí te quedaras hasta que sepamos cual será tu juicio y ni pienses en escapar tendrás que pasar por muchos depredadores para salir de aquí

Mark: bueno se ve acogedor y que oportunidad tengo creo que ninguna

Mark entra a la celda y Bogo la cierra marchándose, al marcharse Mark empieza a inspeccionar la celda, pero estaba bastante cansado como para planear un escape así que se acostó en la cama y se durmió para reponer fuerzas

Por otro lado en una oficina Judy y Nick estaban haciendo el papeleo del caso aunque lo pospondrían para el día siguiente ya que estaba por terminar sus turnos. Al terminar sus turnos ambos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares con dudas sobre lo que les dijo el humano

[AL DIA SIGUIENTE]

Nick se levantó más temprano de lo común su turno empezaba a las 7 de la mañana pero decidió irse temprano a la comisaria. Rara vez a Nick se le pegaban las ganas de trabajar seriamente pero el día de hoy fue diferente quería investigar sobre el caso.

Cuando llego a la comisaria fue recibido por Benjamín como siempre siendo sorprendido comiendo donas como desayuno acompañado de un café

Benjamín: Uu hola Nick *come con la boca llena*

Nick: Buenos días benjamín

Benjamín: quieres una *le muestra la cajas con donas*

Nick: MM bueno gracias no he tomado desayuno

Benjamín: ¿oye que tal el interroga miento ayer?

Nick: diría que bien, pero me dejo con más dudas que respuestas claras.

Benjamín: ¿y es peligroso?

Nick: hasta el momento no lo creo, pero yo y Judy empezaremos a investigar más a fondo si hizo algo malo durante estos días, a todo esto, donde esta ella pensé que estaría aquí como todas las mañanas *come un trozo de dona*

Benjamín: oh ella aún no ha llegado, eres el primero

Nick: vaya, bueno benjamín iré a mi oficina, si ves a Judy dile que estaré allí

Benjamín: por supuesto, nos vemos Nick

Nick se dirigió a su oficina, al llegar se sentó en su escritorio y encendió la computadora, mientras esperaba que se encendiera por completo, se puso a ver una foto que estaba en su escritorio, una foto de él y Judy el día de graduación de Nick hace ya dos años

Nick: menuda aventura tuvimos zanahorias, menuda aventura

Cuando termino de iniciarse el computador Nick se dio cuenta que había una carpeta con el nombre "cámaras", la cual procedió a abrir, dentro de ella estaban los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de TundraTown, ahí el recordó que Bogo les aviso que tendrían acceso a las cámaras del día en que apareció Mark por primera vez

Nick: haber que tenemos aquí

Nick puso el primer video el cual era de una de las cámaras de seguridad de una cuadra que veía todas las tiendas del sector de la plaza central de TundraTown en ella no encontró nada importante o sospechoso adelanto el video unas horas más cuando vio su primer indicio un tipo con una capucha negra que caminaba algo más recto que los demás animales, este le siguió con la siguiente grabación de otra cámara ubicada en el centro de la plaza el cual se le vio sentarse en una fuente a descansar, algo que también llamo su atención fue que este iba acompañado de una loba café, antes de seguir viendo la grabación tocaron a la puerta era Judy que había llegado algo tarde.

Nick: buenos días zanahorias, veo que llegas tarde

Judy: si tuve problemas con mis vecinos otra vez, aich ya quiero conseguir el dinero suficiente para largarme de ese departamento, mm veo que empezaste sin mí, ¡oh santas galletas con queso que hiciste con el antiguo Nick!

Nick: Zanahorias sigo siendo yo el único e inigualable zorro de piel rojiza que en sus días libre viste una camisa hawaiana, solo llegue algo más temprano de lo común y se encendió en mi ese amargado espíritu tuyo de trabajar no te ofendas

Judy: Aja si que gracioso y bueno ¿hallaste algo interesante?

Nick: sip, mira estoy siguiendo a ese tipo *le señala con la garra* camina muy diferente a los demás animales y que mas sospechoso que ver a un supuesto lobo con capucha

Judy: bueno sigamos viendo

Vuelven a reproducir el video donde lo dejo Nick, el sujeto se levantó de la fuente acompañado de la loba café, luego cambiaron a otra cámara de una esquina de la plaza donde vieron otra vez al sujeto en un puesto de café junto con la loba

Judy: no veo nada sospechos….

Nick: espera mira

Judy volvió a ver la pantalla y se dio cuenta de un vehículo que perdió el control y se dirigía directamente hacia un cachorro de tigre que estaba en medio de la calle, justo cuando lo iba a arrollar una figura se lanzo sobre el, no pudieron ver el desenlace completo ya que la cámara había sido golpeada por el auto, cambiaron rápidamente a otra grabación de otra cámara ubicada en una de las tiendas del lugar y vieron lo que estaban buscando al humano siendo rodeado de otros animales

Nick: es el mismo ¿verdad?

Judy: si es el, es el mismo que esta en la celda

Nick: oí hablar algunos sobre el accidente

Judy: iré a decirle esto a Bogo

Nick: yo iré a interrogarlo

Ambos salieron en distintas direcciones, Judy hacia la oficina de bogo y Nick hacia las celdas

Nick llego a las celdas y se encontró con Mark sentado en la cama

Nick: hey buenos días E.T

Mark: buenos días oficial, se le ofrece algo

Nick: bueno, vimos cámaras de seguridad y te encontramos pero había algo que nos llamo la atención y es que ibas acompañado de una loba café, si no recuerdo mal ella trabaja en el centro medico del distrito rainforest

A Mark se le abrieron los ojos intento disimular la impresión, el no quería que Jade se viera involucrada en asuntos policiales por culpa de el

Nick: el silencio dice mas que mil palabras amigo mio

Mark: que acaso somos amigos

En eso llega Judy

Judy: bueno le di a Bogo un avance del caso, de que hablaban ustedes dos

Nick: veras zanahorias al parecer la loba de la grabación también esta implicada con el, lo mejor seria interrogarla

Mark: ¡no la metan en esto!

Judy y Nick se sorprendieron con el aviso del humano

Judy: lo siento pero si ella esta implicada tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas, vamos Nick necesitamos saber información de donde vive para hacerle algunas preguntas a menos que tu quieras hablar

Mark: ¡ella me salvo la vida! Eso es todo.

Nick: si, pero por que lo hizo sin siquiera saber que eras

Mark: no.. no lose y tampoco le alcance a preguntar

Judy: lo ves, mas razones para visitarla, vamos Nick

Nick: adiós ET

Mark: ¡no me digas ET!

Nick: ajajaja

Ambos se fueron y dejaron a Mark solo

Mark: oh mierda tengo que salir de aquí y avisarle

10 minutos después de estar desesperado, un oso policía llego a la celda donde se encontraba Mark

Mark: necesita algo oficial?

Lo dice sin ánimos ya que no encontró ninguna forma de salir, pero de pronto el oso saco las llaves de la celda, Mark se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, el oso tenia los ojos blancos por completo sin pupilas ni nada, este tomo las llaves de la celda y se las arrojo a Mark, sin decir nada se marchó dejando otra vez solo a Mark

Mark: pero que demonios *toma la llave*

Mark aprovecho la oportunidad abrió la celda y con precaución de que nadie lo viera empezó a moverse por el pasillo de celdas de la comisaria cuando doblo una de las esquinas de esta se tropezó al reponerse miro con lo que se había tropezado y se asusto frente a el se encontraba el oso que le había dejado la llave de la celda, estaba inconsciente y con su nariz sangrando. Mark rápidamente se paro de allí y salió del lugar pero le quedaba lo peor pasar a través de la comisaria sin que ninguno de los oficiales lo viera, asi que decidió crear una distracción se dirigio en silencio hacia un botón de incendios y lo presiono todas las alarmas del ZPD se encendieron y todos los que se encontraban en ella se dirigieron hacia la zona del supuesto incendio, Mark se oculto detrás de una maquina de refrescos al ver pasar a los oficiales de policía, junto a ellos también iban Nick y Judy, salió de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hall principal justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta choco contra un guepardo obeso cayendo sobre el

Mark: Vaya un guepardo obeso quien lo diría

Benjamín: Hey no soy obeso, solo es musculo sin desarrollar

Mark: lo siento pero me tengo que ir

Benjamín: hey detente ahora mismo

Ambos echaron a correr aunque benjamín rápidamente perdió la velocidad debido a su gordura, Mark salio del ZPD dirigiéndose a la zona de estacionamientos rápidamente rompió una de las ventanas de una patrulla y comenzó a encenderlo haciendo corto circuito con los cables lo cual le funciono

Benjamín: HEY! *Jadea* DETENTE EN NOMBRE DE GAZELLE *Jadea*

Pero en un paso mal hecho benjamín cae por las escaleras principales del ZPD

Mark: Auch eso debio doler

Mark se puso en marcha hacia TundraTown gracias al GPS que tenia la patrulla, por suerte se acordaba de como llegar a la casa de Jade

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Nick: que tuvo que haber sido el tonto que activo la alarma

Todos lo miraron ya que creían que había sido el

Judy: tranquilos chicos el estaba conmigo, el no fue

Bogo: por suerte fue una falsa alarma, todos vuelvan a sus correspondientes tareas ya se termino

Todos partieron hacías sus puestos de trabajo

En eso llega Benjamin adolorido y cansado

Benjamín: *jadea* aaaahh *jadea*

Nick: que sucede benjamín se te acabaron las donas

Judy lo golpea en el hombro

Bogo: venga benjamín relájate y dinos que te pasa

Benjamín: esa.. esa cosa … fiuu se.. escapooo

Nick y Judy se sorprendieron y rápidamente fueron corriendo hacia la celda en la que se encontraba Mark. Al ir hacia su destino se encontraron con el cuerpo del oso aun inconciente

Judy: oh por dios, *le pone una pata en su cuello para ver si aun tiene signos vitales* aun esta vivo solo inconsciente

Nick: yo voy hacia la celda

Nick llego a la celda y se percato de que Mark ya no se encontraba rápidamente volvió con Judy a confirmarle la noticia

Nick: se escapo Judy sea lo que sea que haya hecho tubo que haber golpeado a Bolgrado para pasar

Judy toma su radio y da aviso a bogo

Judy: Señor tenemos un oficial caído, en la zona de celdas, y el sujeto se escapo nosotros iremos tras de el necesitamos atención medica ahora

Bogo a traves del radio: Entendido Judy enviare a oficiales a su posición, por cierto benjamín me conto que también se robo una de nuestras patrullas y si algo le sucede a esa patrulla nos va a costar bastante caro.

Judy: entendido jefe*corta*

Nick: al menos ya sabemos a donde se dirige

Judy: como que si sabeee..oooo Zorro astuto

Nick: ire a buscar la dirección de la loba

Judy: yo preparo el auto

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el episodio, momentos de agradecimientos para:**

 **Hikari Lin por: seguir la historia y darle un Fav**

 **Hallimix por: darle un fav al fic (lo siento estabas hace ya un capitulo y no te agradecí)**

 **Missigno50 por: su review**

 **Gedrenforcet665: por seguir la historia**

 **Ram321 por :dar su fav y seguir la historia**

 **Desde mañana o quizás pasado este fic se pase al categoría Cross-Over ya que como dije en el Piloto de "vida en safe Heaven" esta historia tendrá en minoría relación con ese fic, ya que en ese fic explotare mas la idea del multiverso y eso :P. pero terminare primero este fic, eso si para los interesados en el otro fic no duden en seguirme para estar al tanto de cuando se subirá, solo si quieren no es obligación pasarse al leerlo y eso. Por cierto la esfera dorada gracias a un amigo mio llevara el nombre de "KronKey" (si es feo lo se) Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos en la próxima un saludo y abrazo a la distancia Bye :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Parte 1**

 **[TundraTown] [Atardecer]**

 _ **TV: Los reportes indican que la criatura fue avistada en las calles de TundraTown durante la jornada de la tarde del día de ayer, por suerte de muchos la criatura fue detenida por la policía de zootopia, hasta el momento no se han dado declaraciones de que puede ser dicha especie pero os mantendremos informados en caso de alguna nueva noticia [**_ **se apaga la tv]**

 **Una loba café se encontraba viendo el televisor en el sofa**

Jade: porque no le dije cuando pude, que tonta eres Jade

[Ding-Dong]

Jade: ¿quién podrá ser?

*se acerca a la puerta*

Jade: ¿Quién es?

¿?: entrega de pizza a domicilio

Jade: yo no he pedido pizza [abre la puerta]

Al abrirla se encontró con un sujeto encapuchado, este se quito la capucha desvelando su rostro era Mark

Jade: Mark! Pero que… vi que te..

Mark: entra jade.

[Entran a la casa]

Jade: okey, explícame ahora mismo como escapaste y como llegaste aquí

Mark: es algo difícil de explicar mi huida, pero fue extraña nada más, en cuanto llegar aquí robe una patrulla

Jade: espera.. robaste.. una patrulla

Mark: si asi es

Jade: vaya que original, pero ¿Qué hay de la policía? Y de la patrulla ¿Dónde la dejaste?

Mark: la patrulla la deje en un callejón, y en cuanto a la policía vengo a buscar mis cosas antes de que la policía venga [sube la escalera hasta la habitación en la que se hospedo]

Jade: que la policía viene hacia acá ahora

Mark: si, averiguaron de que tú me estabas ayudando y en cuanto a eso Jade realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi

Jade: Mark te.. tengo que decirte algo y te lo tuve que haber dicho el día que te conocí

Mark: Jade ahora mismo estoy muy apurado pero si te vuelvo a ver un día de estos juro que te recom…

Jade: soy humana Mark

Mark: espera… ¿que?

Jade: es enserio Mark soy humana

Mark: Ehmm Jade mm he escuchado bromas antes pero.. esta

Jade: NO! Es enserio mira [se saca un collar de su cuello y una luz blanca cubrió por completo su cuerpo]

Mark se tapó los ojos debido al resplandor de la luz, cuando este se terminó Mark volvió a mirar hacia Jade en vez de ver a una loba café, vio a una chica de pelo café claro, figura esbelta y ojos verdes

Jade: mmm hola :3

Mark: pero…. Pero qué demonios (O_o)

Jade: se que es difícil de procesar, pero si te lo puedo explicar

Mark: si, necesito una explicación bien detallada de todo esto

[Ding-Dong]

Mark: debe ser la policía

Jade: okey, intentare distraerlos y hacer que se vayan pronto tu ve a esa torre de radio(le señala por la ventana la torre) te veré allí [se pone su collar y se transforma]

Mark: (0-0)

Jade: no me mires así

Mark: es que es extraño

Jade: vete ya

Mark: como digas madame

Jade: (¬-¬)

Al llegar al primer piso Jade se relajo, tomo algo de aire, y abrió la puerta al abrirla se encontró a dos oficiales de policía una coneja y un zorro

Judy: Hola, buenas tardes em señorita Jade Spencer, oficial Judy Hopps, el es el oficial Nicolás Wilde venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso

Jade: si oficiales no hay problema pasen

Ambos pasan a la casa, Mark salió de la casa por la ventana

Jade: les ofrezco un vaso de agua, ¿jugo?

Nick: no, gracias

Judy: no gracias, esto será rápido

Jade: entendido, tomen asiento

[Nick y Judy se sientan]

Judy: Bueno empecemos ¿hace dos días usted estaba con un individuo encapuchado en el parque central de TundraTown?

Jade: emm si, estaba con un sujeto encapuchado

Judy: ¿usted lo conocía?

Jade: no, no lo conocía

Judy: ¿Por qué estaba con él?

Jade: él se acercó a mí al parecer me pedía ayuda él estaba hablando en ingles así que podía entenderlo, se entender el inglés, pero no hablarlo, el me pidió que si podía llevarlo a un sitio ya que el no conocía la ciudad así que lo lleve a la plaza para que la conociera y de paso lo invite a un café

Judy: ¿usted sabía que animal era?

Jade: creo que era un lobo, pero estaba encapuchado y no lo vi bien

Nick: ¿Y por qué andaba con el sin siquiera conocerle, pudo haber sido un ladrón?

Jade: No.. no lo se oficial, pero algo dentro de mi dijo que lo tenía que ayudar

Judy: Bueno eso sería todo señorita Spencer muchas gracias por tomarse algo de su tiempo, esperemos que no la hayamos molestado

[Se levantan]

Jade: no para nada, son oficiales no podría decir que no

[Abre la puerta-Nick y Judy salen]

Judy: bueno, si tiene alguna información sobre aquel encapuchado no dude en llamarnos ¿si?

Jade: sí, claro oficial lo hare  
[Cierra la puerta]

Jade: Fiuuuuuuuuuuu

[en la patrulla de Nick y Judy]

Judy: así que no lo conocía

Nick: no te precipites zanahorias

Judy: ¿Por qué? A mi me sonó que decía la verdad

Nick: estaba mintiendo, solía respirar muy rápido durante momentos y solía tragar saliva, además el olor del humano se sentía en el asiento en el que estaba

Judy: yo no olí nada

Nick: estás perdiendo el toque zanahorias, también se sentía en la entrada y hacia las escaleras del 2°piso

Judy: vaya olfato, y ¿bueno que hacemos? No podemos entrar a su casa a si sin mas

Nick: recuerdas esa vez que entramos sin permiso al estacionamiento de limosinas

Judy: si pero esta es una casa no un estacionamiento

Nick: venga zanahorias, solo será esta vez en cuanto ella salga entramos, investigaremos y salimos fácil y rápido

Judy: no estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno, pero esta será la última vez que haremos eso si

Nick: Una última vez, podríamos pedir permiso para trabajar sin uniformes de policías que te parece, trabajar de encubierto

Judy: trabajar de civiles, em si creo que si hace demasiado frio en esta parte de la ciudad creo que nos vendría bien

Nick: un punto mas para venir con otra ropa.

Judy: bueno vamos ya esta oscureciendo, seguiremos la búsqueda mañana

[Torre de radio][Medianoche]

Un auto llega a la torre de radio esta ya estaba cerrada, todo el lugar estaba oscuro solo la luz de los focos del auto, de este se baja una loba café

Jade: Mark pssst Mark! Mark donde estas?

Un sujeto tapo su boca por detras, pero rapidamente le quito las manos de su hocico

Mark: dios Jade lo…lo lamento no quise… es que no te reconocí

Jade: (¬_¬) okey te perdono (se quita su collar y se transforma) bueno vamos

Mark: a donde iremos?

Jade se sube a su auto seguido por Mark de copiloto

Jade: a un refugio

 **Intentare actualizar pronto durante el dia**


	10. Chapter 8 parte 2

**Parte 2**

Mark: ¿a dónde iremos?

Jade se sube a su auto seguido por Mark de copiloto

Jade: a un refugio, te sugiero que descanses es un largo viajo

Mark: ¿Qué tan largo?

Jade: está al otro lado de la ciudad casi a las afueras

Mark: me vas a explicar lo tuyo ya sabes, lo de transformarse y eso

Jade: te lo explicare todo, una vez allá ahora mismo quiero.. quiero conducir en silencio tengo mucho en lo que recordar

Mark: okey [Se acomoda en el asiento para poder dormir]

 **[45 minutos después]**

Jade: pssst oye Mark, Maaark! * _lo_ _remece_ _*_ MARK!

Mark: SI! SI EStoy despierto que..* _bosteza*_ que sucede!

Jade: ya llegamos, venga vamos

[Ambos salen del auto]

Al salir del auto Mark vio a su alrededor estaban en un estacionamiento abandonado en medio de todo el lugar se encontraba un puesto de enfermería, habían edificios abandonados, cerca del lugar había un puente enorme que llevaba hacia la ciudad la cual era iluminada por un espectáculo de luces

Mark: ¿que es este lugar?

Jade: como te dije antes un refugio

Mark: una enfermería es un refugio

Jade: la enfermería es solo la cereza del pastel

Mark y Jade se dirigieron la entrada de la enfermería esta tenia las ventanas rotas la madera ya estaba podrida, habían botellas rotas por el lugar

Mark: Jade ¿hace cuanto no vienes a este "refugio"?

Jade: hace 20 años mas o menos

Mark se había dado cuenta desde la estación de radio que Jade no andaba emocionalmente bien, hablaba sin ganas y no con ánimos como solía hablar ella

Mark: Jade ¿te sientes bien? No te veo muy animada

Jade: estoy bien Mark, solo…. Solo es que algunos recuerdos vienen a mi memoria ahora mismo

Ambos entraron a la enfermería, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, la estantería estaba rota, frascos de medicamentos vacios esparcidos por el suelo polvo sobre la única camilla de pacientes que había

Jade: este lugar está peor de lo que recuerdo

Mark: y que a donde vamos ahora?

Jade se acerco a una estantería, le hecho un vistazo hasta encontrar una pequeña palanca, al jalar de ella una de las paredes ubicada en la zona de la camilla se abrió, revelando un pasaje

Jade: ten toma una linterna [le pasa una linterna] ve por ese pasaje te llevara al puerto, espera allí

Mark: y tu que a donde vas

Jade: iré a esconder el auto a otro lugar, estaré contigo enseguida

Mark: entendido

[Jade se marcha]

Mark: me recuerda a la entrada del laboratorio

[comienza a bajar las escaleras]

Al llegar al final de estas, Mark se encontraba en un puerto abandonado, en este puerto había una especie de establo gigante bajo el enorme puente que dirigía devuelta a la ciudad con muchos letreros de apertura y algunos otros de peligro y advertencia de demolición ya con rastros de oxido pero entre estos había otro letrero más grande que era increíble que no se viera desde la parte de arriba de la enfermería

Mark: WILD TIMES. Tiene nombre de parque de diversiones

Jade: porque lo fue

Mark: Aaaaah! Jade, dios que susto

Jade: jajajaja lo siento no quise asustarte, pero respondiendo a lo que dijiste si, este "iba" a ser un parque de diversiones exclusivo para depredadores [caminan hacia la entrada]

Mark: solo para depredadores? Por que?

Jade: si no recuerdo mal en el año en que habíamos llegado habían problemas entre presa y depredador, era un problema como el racismo, las presas querían sacar una ley que controlaran a los depredadores, esta consistía en que cada depredador desde los 10 años de edad debían portar un collar de electroshock

Mark: que cruel, eso seria quitarle la libertad a la mayoría de depredadores, sus vidas no serian las mismas

Jade: si, eso mismo pensó mi madre y yo cuando llegamos [abre la puerta] venga entra te seguiré contando a dentro hace frio aquí fuera

Ambos entraron, Mark se sorprendió ya que la mayoría del "establo" estaba lleno de atracciones, una montaña rusa, un tester para medir la fuerza de una mordida, golpea al topo, carritos chocones con figuras de animales, un gran tobogán de agua, una gran pista de carreras chitas, y muchas otras atracciones ideadas para depredadores

Jade: por suerte la gobernación de zoo topia pudo arreglar el asunto y se ha podido vivir feliz hasta ahora, exceptuando lo ocurrido hace dos años

Mark: ¿Qué paso hace dos años?

Jade: una oveja loca intento inculpar a todos los depredadores de zootopia, inculpo al alcalde se hizo con el poder durante unas semanas, la ciudad estaba en descontrol, si no mal recuerdo se escuchaban rumores de que aquella ley que te mencione saldría otra vez a la luz, pero justo la detuvieron y adivina quienes fueron

Mark: ¿Quiénes fueron?

Jade: la tierna oficial Judy Hopps y su compañero Nick Wilde los mismos oficiales que te están buscando a ti ahora

Mark: ellos fueron, vaya felicitaciones por ello, espera ellos fueron a tu casa ¿verdad?

Jade: si, ellos están tomando el caso de tu fuga

Mark: y que hiciste ¿los convenciste de que no me ayudabas?

Jade: a la coneja si, es el zorro el que me preocupa, son muy buenos descubriendo mentiras

Mark: ¿estabas nerviosa?

Jade: si, mas o menos, osea estaba enfrente de los animales que descubrieron un gran caso y son bastante buenos en su trabajo mucha gente los aprecia

[Ambos llegan a una oficina]

Jade: y ya llegamos *abre la puerta* intentare conectar la electricidad vuelvo enseguida (se marcha)

Mark: vaya sitio

El lugar no estaba como el resto del parque, este estaba mas limpio como si alguien ya hubiese vivido allí, en eso la luz de la oficina se encendió al momento después llego Jade

Mark: me vas a contar, bueno todo eso sobre de transformarse

Jade: quieres iniciar un interrogatorio

Mark: em digamos que si  
Jade: okey empieza

Mark: ¿de donde eres?

Jade: soy de Inglaterra, solo que el ingles no se me da mucho, mi madre y padre son españoles

Mark: ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? Y ¿Cómo te puedes transformar con ese collar?

Jade: veras es una larga historia. Mi padre y mi madre eran científicos y ambos tenían la misma idea que tu y tu amigo viajar por un portal, trabajaron mucho en el proyecto

Mark: detente un momento tu ¿de que año vienes?

Jade: 1914

Mark: (0_0) 1914! Es imposi…

Jade: mi mundo es SteamPunk

Mark: aaaaa eso.. eso tiene mas sentido tecnología en tiempos de vapor

Jade: bueno continuo, la cosa es que mi madre y padre no construyeron una maquina para viajar por dimensiones, sino que fue un teletransportador y luego me tuvieron a mi. Mi padre mejoro el proyecto durante el pasar de los años, mi madre dejo de trabajar con el para cuidarme a mi y llego 1914, tenia solo 6 años cuando la guerra comenzó

[Recuerdo de Jade]

* _Alarmas sonando*_

 _(_ se abre la puerta del sótano entra Jade y su madre)

Madre: Cariño! El ejercito ya llego a Londres

Padre: es imposible dijeron que tardarían un par de dias

Madre: si, pero los zepelines están por llegar destruirán toda la ciudad

Padre: preparare el teletransportador las sacare de aquí

Madre: vamos Jade

Jade: mami que sucede

Madre: nada hijita no sucede nada

Padre: ya esta listo, CARIÑO! ENTREN A EL TELETRANSPORTADOR!

Madre: que hay de ti!

Padre: colocare algunos explosivos una vez que nos teletransportemos todo el lugar estallara

*Ruidos de explosiones en la superficie*

Padre: mierda ya están aquí, okey todo listo! Voy

(escombros caen del techo del sotano impidiendo pasar al padre de Jade)

Madre: CARIÑO! ESTAS BIEN?

Padre: SI, ME ENCUENTRO BIEN PERO NO PUEDO LLEGAR A DONDE ESTAN

Jade: PAPI! TENGO MIEDO!

Padre: NO HAY QUE TENER MIEDO JADE! ESTAREMOS BIEN!

(mas escombros caen)

Padre: CARIÑO CUIDA A JADE POR FAVOR!

Madre: NO, NOS IREMOS SIN TI!

Padre: temía que dijeras eso

Jade: ven con nosotros papa!

(el padre de jade vuelve al panel del teletransportador)

Padre: LAS AMO MUCHO * _presiona un botón*_

 _[PRESENTE]_

Jade: esa fue la ultima palabra que escuche de papa, luego de eso una gran explosión se escucho y la llamarada estuvo apunto de quemarnos, pero luego todo lo que vi se torno blanco. Cuando desperte vi que mi madre seguía inconsciente y la desperté, aparecimos cerca de este lugar, ya estaba todo abandonado, mi madre y yo no sabíamos que hacer durante los primeros días asi que nos quedamos a vivir aquí, supimos de que este mundo era de animales antropomórficos mediante un diario que encontramos, mi madre no se lo podía creer, todo fue normal durante la primera semana, pescábamos nuestra comida en el puerto con lo que podíamos y en uno de nuestros almuerzos el….el apareció

Mark: quien apareció Jade?

Jade: mi padre, yo y mi madre pensábamos que el estaba vivo pero…..pero cuando nos fuimos acercando a el notamos que algo no andaba bien, mi madre me dijo que me escondiera detrás de ella. El nos saludo , pero le pidió a mi madre que quería hablar con ella, mi madre sabia que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente era frio, mi madre fue a hablar con mi padre y luego de unos minutos ella volvió, su cara expresaba miedo y tristeza, cuando le pregunte de que es lo que pasaba ella no respondió, cuando voltee a ver la figura de mi padre ya no estaba, durante la semana mi madre trabaja hasta tarde con los componentes electrónicos que habían en las atracciones y un dia me dijo que iba a viajar a la ciudad, quería acompañarla pero ella me dijo que me quedara que volvería en unas horas, yo no sabia lo que pasaba mi madre estaba apurada, alterada y asustada, pasaron las horas y ella volvió, y se puso a trabajar en este collar (saca el collar de su bolsillo), paso el dia y la mañana siguiente me despertó muy apurada, coloco el collar en mi cuello

[Flashback de Jade]

Jade: Mama ¿Qué sucede?

Madre: solo déjame ponerte este collar

(le pone el collar y Jade se transforma)

Jade: MAMA! MAMA QUE SUCEDE! POR QUE SOY UN LOBO!

Madre: FUNCIONA! QUE BIEN! JADE PRESTA ATENCION A LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR SI CARIÑO

Jade: Si mama

Madre: NO TE SAQUES ESTE COLLAR POR NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA NINGUNA! QUEDO CLARO *mira su reloj* dios se me acaba el tiempo. Jade escucha con atención necesito que te escondas en aquel barril y no salgas hasta que sea de noche entendiste luego de que salgas ve a la ciudad y no te quites el collar

Jade: si mama

Madre: (la abraza) recuerda que yo y tu padre siempre vamos a estar contigo, que en momentos de soledad siempre te vamos acompañar, ahora ve a esconderte

[Fin de Flashback]

Jade (le salen lagrimas): luego de eso, me escondí, mi madre me dio un ultimo beso y cerro el barril, pase minutos allí hasta que escuche un grito y luego un volvi a sentir el mismo frio cuando apareció mi padre, pasaron las horas y llego el anochecer cuando Sali de aquel barril estaba asustada no encontré rastros de mi madre, luego me dirigi a la ciudad. Estoy segura que sea quien haya aparecido ese dia fue el causante de la desaparición de mi madre, el día que te conocí Mark tenia miedo de que fueras esa persona, pero luego de ver que salvaste la vida del tigre cambie totalmente de opinión

(Mark la abraza)

Jade: Ma…Mark que haces?

Mark: recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando también yo tuve problemas que un abrazo era la mejor cura

Jade sin mas rompió en llanto en el pecho de Mark

Mark: Shhhh sh shhh ya esta tranquila, tranquila, oye mírame

Jade lo vuelve a mirar con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas

Mark: no me gusta ver a un chica llorar, menos cuando tienen unos bellos ojos si, además eres muy buena actriz mantuviste tu papel de loba al margen

Jade le saca una ligera sonrisa

Mark: ves eso es una sonrisita, te ayudo a secarte y nos vamos a dormir si?

Jade le asiente un si con la cabeza

[a la mañana siguiente]

Mark comienza a despertar, cuando abre sus ojos se da cuenta de que jade estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, Mark solo se quedo mirándola, hasta que ella también empezó a despertar

Mark: buenos días Jade

Jade: * _bosteza*_ buenos días Mark… MARK! QUE! QUE! YO…YO LO SIENTO NO QUISE.

Mark: oye no te preocupes , solo tengo el pecho adolorido pero esta bien

Luego de despertar por completo ambos fueron a lavarse las caras al puerto, Jade fue a sacar las cosas de Mark del auto

[les deja sus cosas sobre una mesa]

Mark: hay no olvide el teléfono, lo tuve que haber dejado en el mueble

Jade: no te preocupes lo ire a buscar, también traeré algo para comer

Cuando ambos se dirigían a la salida vieron una silueta de un hombre parado no se veía su rostro debido a la luz del sol que entraba al parque y un ambiente frio de muerte se empezó a emitir por el lugar

¿?: Vaya.. Vaya.. vaya por fin pude encontrarte Mark Rodríguez

Mark: esa voz me es familiar

Jade: ese ambiente frio otra vez

Mark: Jade quédate aquí

Mark empezó a avanzar hacia la salida cada paso que daba iba revelando mas el cuerpo del aquel hombre, hasta que llego a cierto punto y pudo ver el rostro de aquella silueta

Mark: es… es imposible Jo….¿Jonatan? pero… pero como?

Jade: el no es Jonatan Mark

¿?: exactamente como dijo tu noviecita yo no soy tu amigo

Mark: pero eres tu

¿?: AA esto solo es el cuerpo.

Mark: que demonios que hiciste con Jonatan!

¿?: yo no hice nada, tu lo hiciste una vez que caíste en el portal, su estúpida maquina exploto, destrozo toda la cuadra mas de 45 personas murieron, dejaste a dos ñinos sin padre y a una mujer viuda una persona como tu debe pagar por sus actos y eso es justamente a lo que vengo

Mark: Quien mierda eres tu!

¿?: pensé que me recordarías, pero solo fue una pesadilla, bueno me presento me llamo RedSun

Mark recuerda su pesadilla

Mark: tu.. tu eras la sombra

Red: exactamente yo era aquella sombra, bueno vamos al grano soy el guardián de las dimensiones y me gusta que todo este en orden y veo que aquí hay dos personas que no están donde deberían estar, asi que seré rápido con mi propuesta si tu ni ella vuelven a sus mundos en 6 días, los asesinare como hice con la última persona que no cumplió su fecha limite

Jade: HIJO DE PERRA! TU FUISTE! TU LA MATASTE!

Red: vaya no te reconocí, tu eres la hija de Maria Spencer, Jade querida te escondiste de mi durante 20 MALDITOS AÑOS! *toma aire* PERO seré misericordioso contigo y te daré la misma oportunidad que le estoy dando a Mark, a por cierto si no cumplen con su fecha limite aparte de asesinarlos a ustedes asesinare a todos los animales de esta horrenda ciudad que los haya visto y si no recuerdo mal Mark fue visto por millones de animales en redes sociales y en público.

Mark: por que meterte con los animales de esta ciudad ellos son de este mundo

Red: como te dije me gusta que todo este en orden y que la vida de los demás sigan siendo normales pero ellos vieron a una criatura que no es de este mundo y tienen miedo eso ya para mi no es normal, asi que para acabar con ese miedo solo los tendré que matar Ujujui esta SERA LA MAYOR MASACRE UNIVERSAL DE TODAS *toma aire* bueno se lo vuelvo a repetir. Vuelvan a su mundo y los perdonare, y no cometeré ningún asesinato, no voy a interferir soy hombre de palabra uhmm vaya ya me tengo que ir buena suerte. *Puffff* (desaparece)

Mark volvió a mirar a Jade preocupado, una amenaza llego a sus vidas y no solo para ellos si no para la mayoría de la ciudad y el mundo

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes debido a falta de tiempo y problemas al subirlo a la pagina pero aquí están y llego el momento de los agradecimiento para:**

 **Esteban16 por agregar la historia a Favoritos y seguirla**

 **Oscar716 por agregar la historia a favoritos, seguirla y seguirme y agregarme a favoritos**

 **TheoryCesar 47 por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia**

 **Mercy Medical Angel por agregar la historia a favoritos**

 **Andres 478 por agregar la historia a favoritos y por su review**

 **Respuesta a review de Andres478**

 **R : me alegra de que te este gustando, hare lo posible por hacer los capítulos mas largos pero es por falta de tiempo, los últimos dos capítulos los he estado subiendo casi a la de la mañana, en la noche tengo mas tiempo libre ya que me quedo jugando en la consola y me da tiempo a escribir, en cuanto a Leodore Lionheart tranquilo aparecerá a su debido tiempo quizás no con un papel grande como esperas pero aparecerá y no los humanos no somos los antagonistas hay algo…. Algo mucho peor que redsun pero no aparecerá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo en otro fanfic**

 **Y bueno eso seria todo por hoy, espero haberles entretenido la tarde o la noche o la mañana depende donde estén leyendo y un gran saludo a la distancia y un abrazo Bye :3**


	11. Chapter 9

Jade: Que vamos a hacer -camina en diferentes direcciones-

Mark solo estaba en una caja sentado, con las manos en la cabeza intentando pensar

Mark: Jade te puedes calmar un momento

Jade: ¡CALMARME! ¡EN SERIO! ¡SI TE RECUERDO HAY UNA ENTIDAD O PSICOPATA QUE AMENAZO CON NUESTRAS VIDAS Y LA DE MUCHAS OTRAS COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

Mark: ¡estoy intentando pensar sabes!

Jade: ¡PENSAR EN QUE! ¡HABER QUE! ¡EN COMO CONSTRUIR OTRO PORTAL!

Mark: SI! Exactamente eso – se levanta.-

Jade: ESPERA UN MINUTO! OTRO PORTAL! Si mal no recuerdo esta época no tiene los recursos para crear algo como un portal

Mark: esta época!. Tu vienes de 1914 de seguro tu padre y tu madre construyeron un tele transportador con bobinas de tesla y si mal no recuerdo tu madre construyo ese collarcito con tecnología de los 90´s asi que creo que este mundo si tiene la tecnología para crear otro portal. Mira a tu alrededor – le señala las atracciones- hay algunas cosas que podrían servir como aquellos rieles o los motores de los carruseles, lo único que necesito son nuevos componentes

Jade: al menos recuerdas como hacer una máquina de portales

Mark: no, pero tengo todo los planos y cálculos en mi teléfono que está en tu casa

Jade: bueno lo iré a buscar -se marcha-

[TundraTown]

Judy: Nick estas seguro de esto no creo que debe….

Nick: Oh zanahorias cálmate solo entraremos, investigaremos y saldremos pan comido

Judy: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Nick: okey una casa siempre tiene una ventana mal cerrada, así que hay que solo hayyy allí -le señala- tiene el pestillo suelto

Judy: ¡buen ojo eh!

Nick: gracias -ambos se acercan a la ventana y Nick la abre- las damas primero

Judy: que caballero-salta hacia la ventana-

Nick: de nada -escala la ventana-

Judy: bueno ya estamos dentro ahora por donde empezamos

Nick: digo que limpiemos todo el primer piso y luego el segundo

Judy: okey

Ambos empezaron a revisar todo el primer piso de la casa de Jade sin encontrar resultados

Judy: ¿hallaste algo?

Nick: absolutamente nada, bueno segundo piso aquí vamos – ambos suben al segundo piso- yo revisare el cuarto de la chica

Judy: hey hey hey detente allí zorro picaron yo ire a ese cuarto - se dirige al cuarto de jade-

Nick: Jejejeje solo bromeaba – va al otro cuarto - Vaya aquí si tuvo que haber estado su olor se siente, que tenemos por aquí veamos -revisa bajo la cama- mm nada – revisa el armario – Nada, ¡ZANAHORIAS! HAYASTE ALGO!

Judy: ¡NADA AUN! SEGUIRE BUSCANDO!

Nick: ¡Entendido! ¡Veamos- revisa el mueble- vaya que tenemos aquí – encuentra el teléfono- Hey! Zanahorias halle algo

Judy: así ¿que encontraste?

Nick: - le muestra el teléfono- se parece mucho a los ICarrots como el que tienes tu

Judy: intenta desbloquearlo

-Nick presiona el botón de bloqueo-

Aris: "Código de voz requerido"

Nick: "Humano"

Aris: "código de voz incorrecto"

Judy: "Mark Rodriguez"

Aris: "código de voz incorrecto"

Nick: "soy el mas guapo"

Aris: "código de voz incorrecto" "sistema bloqueado vuelva a intentarlo en 3 horas"

Judy: YA LO BLOQUEASTE!

Nick: Valía la pena el intento, digo yo

Judy: (¬.¬)

Un vehículo se escucha llegar

Judy: ay no ay no llego Nick llego la dueña de casa

Nick: -guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo- okey rápido por aquí – abre la ventana-

Judy: que poco profesional!

Nick: oh no empieces rápido sal

Judy sale seguido por Nick al cual se le cae su placa de uno de sus bolsillos sin que se de cuenta ambos se van del lugar por el patio trasero

Jade: -abre la puerta- haber dijo que estaba en el mueble -sube al segundo piso- haber donde estas teléfono- revisa bien el mueble- dijo que estaba aquí, no lo habrá dejado abajo -va hacia la salida de la pieza y pisa algo- emmm esto que es -levanta la billetera- esto no es mío- abre la billetera- ay No puede ser, no puede ser.

La billetera tenia la placa de Nick y sus papeles y datos

[Dia 1 – esa misma tarde – oficinas del ZPD]

Judy: esto es lo que encontramos – le pasa el teléfono a Bogo- pero alguien lo bloqueo

Nick: ya te dije valía la pena el intento

Bogo: entonces esta es la única pista que tienen del paradero del humano

Judy: eso es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora, estamos haciendo lo que podemos

Bogo: necesito resultados, esa cosa esta allí fuera y puede ser un peligro en cualquier momento

Judy: Lo sabemos haremos lo posible por atraparlo

Bogo: confió en ustedes, envíen esto -le devuelve el teléfono- a investigaciones quizás puedan hacer algo para desbloquearlo y obtener algo

Judy: si señor.

Bogo se marcha

Nick: llevémosle esto a Hernández de seguro podría hacer algo

[30 minutos mas tarde]

Hernández: enserio esto fue lo único que hallaron de ese humano

Judy: si, es difícil seguir sus huellas

Hernández: menos mal, no me encargaron el caso a mi -empieza a inspeccionar el teléfono- Ja se parece al símbolo de ICarrots solo que con una manzana, mmmm que es esto de Aris

Aris: "sistema bloqueado vuelva a intentarlo en 47 minutos"

Hernández: quien fue el que lo bloqueo

Judy le señala con los ojos al culpable del bloqueo del teléfono

Hernández: no era de extrañarse

Nick: (¬_¬) y cambiando de tema que tal con la esfera de oro aquella

Hernández: te refieres a la Kronkey, esta en CliffSide la están usando de fuente de energía, esa cosa podría alimentar a 3 ciudades del tamaño de zootopia si quisiese, lo científicos en ese lugar estuvieron investigando los símbolos dijeron que eran mexicanos junto con un idioma ya extinto una sola palabra pudo ser descifrada "la llave de las dimensiones", también encontraron huellas de ADN similares a las del humano y otras huellas sin identificar

Judy: tienen arto tiempo para jugar con esa cosa

Hernández: ni te imaginas el T.U.S.K tiene CliffSide completamente sellado, bueno hay que esperar 45 minutos así que les parece una tazas de café, yo invito

Judy: Bueno te acepto una

Nick: igualmente, gracias Hernández

Hernández: bueno, vuelvo enseguida

[A las afueras de la ciudad – esa misma tarde]

Un auto llega a Wild Times de ella se baja una loba café que se vuelve a transformar en humana

Mark la ve llegar y va a recibirla

Mark: y pudiste trae…

Jade: Mark tenemos un gran problema – le muestra la placa de Nick-

Mark: - se queda viendo la placa- oh mierda!

 **LO LAMENTO SI ME DEMORE EN SUBIR EPISODIO, OTRA VEZ EMPEZO MI TEMPORADA DE CLASES PERO ANTES DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ME QUIERO DISCULPAR CON USTEDES COMO SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A LA PAREJA PROTAGONISTA DE ZOOTOPIA EN LA MAYORIA DE FICS AQUÍ YO NO LOS USO MUCHO DEBIDO A QUE NO SE COMO LLEVAR A ESTOS PERSONAJES HE TRATADO DE DARLES MAS PROTAGONISMO ESA SIMPATIA CON LAS CUALES USTEDES LOS CONOCEN PERO ME ES MUY COMPLICADO Y POR ESO LES HE DADO UN PAPEL NO TAN PROTAGONICO ESPERO ME PUEDAN ENTENDER Y BUENO ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJEN SU OPINION DE LA HISTORIA TODA OPINION ES BIEN RECIBIDA SEA BUENA O MALA Y SIN MAS PREAMBULO PASO A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **ARTURVEN POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE FAVORITO Y SU REVIEW**

 **ANDRES478 POR SU REVIEW**

 **KRT215 POR SEGUIRME Y DARME FAVORITO, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE AL FAVORITO, INCLUSO DARLE A SEGUIR MI OTRO FANFIC Y TAMBIEN DARLE UN FAVORITO (MADRE MIA GUILLY)**

 **CARLOS543 POR SU REVIEW**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

 **ARTURVEN: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTE. HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUERZO UN SALUDO**

 **ANDRES478: TENIA QUE SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE TUBE PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIRLA, PERO AL HABER EMPEZADO YA OTRA VEZ CON LA ESCUELA MIS TIEMPOS SE VEN REDUCIDOS ASI QUE LOS EPISODIOS SE SUBIRAN CON MAYOR LENTITUD ESPERO QUE PUEDAS COMPRENDER UN SALUDO**

 **CARLOS543: COMPAÑERO NO ENTENDI MUY BIEN TU REVIEW, NO SE SI ME ESTAS DANDO LA IDEA PARA AGREGAR A UN PERSONAJE O QUE INTRODUZCA A TU PERSONAJE NO ENTENDI MUY BIEN ESO EN CUANTO A CANCIONES Y ROMANCE NO TOCARE TANTO ESE TEMA EN ESTE FANFICTION LO HARE EN EL OTRO DE ZOOPHOBIA YA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SOLO EL INICIO DE ALGO QUE TENDRA REPERCUCIONES EN ESE FANFIC CUANDO LLEGUE SU DIA**


	12. Chapter 10 PART 1

PARTE 1

Día 2 11:47 am (música opcional "AC-DC Black in Black")

Reportera: muy buenos días Zootopia, tenemos noticias de ultimo minuto, se ha reportado un robo a mano armada en la tienda de Zootronica una de las tiendas de aparatos y componentes electrónicos mas valiosos en la ciudad, el sospechoso aun no ha sido identificado, pero según testigos llevaba una capucha negra y su rostro iba cubierto por un…¿Qué dices?. -Le hablan por el auricular en su oreja.- Nos llega otra noticia de ultimo minuto, al..al parecer la tienda de computación Zprime también hace escasos minutos ha sido asaltada a mano armada por el mismo sospechoso que asalto Zootronica, y que el ZPD ya esta iniciando una búsqueda…Emmm.-le vuelven a hablar por el auricular.- ¿En serio?¿Otra vez? Bueno nos llega un ultimo reporte de que una ferretería acaba de ser asaltada por el mismo individuo de capucha negra y paliacate, sin duda alguna los 3 robos más rápidos que se han visto en Zootopia

[En la calles de Zootopia]

Por las calle de Zootopia una moto azul con una caja de madera atada en su lado iba a gran velocidad esquivando todos los vehículos posibles, por las calles se escuchaban las sirenas de la patrullas de policía. Al llegar cerca de un callejón la moto hizo un derrape para adentrarse dentro de este llegando a la mitad de este y frenando bruscamente, el piloto de la moto rápidamente desengancho la caja y la escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura, de su mochila saco un plumón negro y procedió a marcar con una cruz el contenedor, terminado esto volvió a la moto y volvió en marcha a gran velocidad saliendo del callejón levantando el polvo segundo después de retirarse un auto gris entro en el callejón.

[volviendo al sujeto de la moto]

 _ **FLashBac**_ **k**

" _Esta es la única oportunidad que habra Mark, porque si te atrapan es"_

 _ **PRESENTE**_

Mark:es el fin del juego. -se dijo a si mismo mientras iba a gran velocidad por las calles en una moto azul-

#N/A: para los que pusieron la música opcional ya la pueden cortar#

 _23 horas antes_

Mark: ¡MALDITA SEA! -golpeaba una pared consecutivamente dañando sus puños-

Jade: ¡MARK DETENTE! ¡YA! ¡TE HACES DAÑO!

Mark se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Jade, este la vio y vio su cara de preocupación y miedo, volteo nuevamente a mirar sus manos, estas sacaban sangre de sus nudillos, volteaba sus manos para ver lo que el había hecho, acto seguido tapo su rostro con ellas y cayo de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar

Jade fue lentamente acercándose a Mark, una vez cerca extendió su brazo hasta unas de sus manos

Mark: Lo siento *Sniff* Jade yo…..yo no quería involucrarte en esto *sniff* todo esto es mi culpa tu… tus amigos.. Zootopia y *sniff* y quizás el mundo entero vayan a pagar por mis actos

Jade: ya Mark sssshhh tranquilo -pasa su mano por su cabeza- todo en nuestras vidas cometemos errores este aunque estén condenados miles de animales inocentes es uno de ellos, pero sabes que una vez escuche un hombre decir "Que algo en especial que tiene nuestra raza es que tenemos la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante" o era "cuando algo nos golpea nos volvemos a levantar" algo asi era, no lo recuerdo bien.

Las palabras de Jade hicieron que Mark dejara de llorar, el se quito las manos de su rostro que por cierto quedo con rastros de sangre y volteo a mirar a Jade

Mark: "cuando algo nos golpea nos volvemos a levantar" … El RedSun nos golpeó fuerte esta vez, pero sabes que se la vamos a devolver

Jade: -sonríe- mmmppff es el animo que quería oir ¿asi que? ¿Quieres vencer a un Dios?

Mark: Un Dios JA! El es solo un idiota con poderes, yo solo creo en un Dios, prepara aquella mesa de allí si tienes un mapa de la ciudad tráelo yo vuelvo enseguida me iré a lavar.

Jade: ¡Claro enseguida!

Después de que Mark se lavara sus cara y sus manos y que Jade se las vendara. Ella estiro por toda una mesa un mapa de la ciudad donde se podían ver todos los distritos SaharaSquare, el distrito RainForest, Tundratown hasta incluso la pequeña Little Rodentia

Mark: ¿cuantas tiendas de electrónica hay en un Zootopia?

Jade: exactamente 3, y están ubicadas aquí -le señala con un lápiz- en calle PrideLander, otra aquí en la Avenida Caribu y otra en la calle Zoovenir

Mark: ¿Cuáles son las mejores?

Jade: Zootronica en calle Pridelander y Zprime en Zoovenir

Mark: ¿alguna ferretería cerca de estas?

Jade: haber déjame checar -revisa su teléfono- si luego de Zprime a unas 9 cuadras de allí

Mark: bien, márcalas en tu teléfono por que lo necesitare para el GPS, espero no te moleste ha y también márcalas en el mapa lo necesitaras para cuando haga la entrega

Jade: espera vamos a calmarnos no estaré pensando ya lo que tienes planeado ¿verdad? Robaras 2 tiendas de electrónica y la ferretería

Mark: no tenemos otra opción necesito los materiales

Jade: y que harás, un ¿robo a mano armada?

Mark: si por que no

Jade: estas demente pueden haber heridos

Mark: oye, yo era el mejor tirador en Airsoft, además no usare las balas usare mis balas seria un desperdicio solo los asustare, ya ven déjame explicarte bien el plan para mañana

20 minutos mas tarde

Mark: y eso seria todo

Jade: asi que entraras a la tiendas, sacas todo lo que necesitas y dejas las cajas en los callejones designados vale ya entendí

Mark: aa y Jade necesito que… que me dejes la localización del ZPD

Jade: espera eso no estaba en los planes

Mark: ellos tomaron algo que no les pertenece y yo lo voy a recuperar, además tengo a una aliada que nos podrá ayudar

Jade: okey pero Esta es la única oportunidad que habrá Mark, porque si te atrapan es

" _ **ES EL FIN DEL JUEGO"**_

 _ **LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR AHORA Y PERDONENME LO QUE ESPERABAN NUEVO CAPITULO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADO ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN SUBIRE LA PARTE 2 PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA SI PUEDO "EL FIN ESTA CERCA"**_


	13. Chapter 10 PARTE 2

PARTE 2

[Cerca del CG del ZPD] (CG= Cuartel General)

Un hipopótamo y un lobo gris salieron rápidamente del ZPD subiendo a la ultima patrulla y encendiendo sus sirenas partiendo rápidamente a la escena de los hechos, mientras que en un arbusto no muy lejos de allí una figura se escondía viendo partir a los dos animales.

Mark: vaya, el " BlitzKrieg" funciono, hora de la fase dos. (definicion de BlitzKrieg al final del capitulo)

Rápidamente Mark salió del arbusto, llegando a una entrada trasera asegurándose de que no había nadie entro y partio lento y seguro por los pasillo de la estación

Mark: recuerdo muy poco, sin tan solo tuviera un mapa *Miro hacia su lado derecho y esta pegado un gran mapa de la estación* … soy un ciego idiota, okey que tenemos, "mapa para visitas" mmmm…. Oks *mira el mapa* lobby principal-baños-bloque de celdas- sala de reuniones- oficinas, maldición donde podría estar mmm aquí centro de investigación, tiene que ser si o si, esta al otro lado del lobby será fácil *dice con seguridad*

Mark retomo su marcha hasta que llego al lobby, pero al cabo que llegaba se dio cuenta de que un guepardo gordo estaba en el lobby comiendo donas, rápidamente se escondio detrás de una máquina de sodas

Mark: Maldición, pensé que todos habían mordido el anzuelo *dice susurrando* mmm, venga Mark piensa en algo

Mark empezó a buscar a su alrededor alguna opción para distraer al guepardo, hasta que se dio cuenta que al lado de la maquina había un lata de soda sin abrir, Mark comenzó a mirar la lata y luego al guepardo

Mark: Quizasss

Todo iba bien en el día de Benjamín Garras, había despertado temprano, se lavo sus colmillos, tomo su desayuno y se dirigió a trabajar saludos a todos sus compañeros y se puso a comer sus Donas con chispitas sus favoritas, una mañana común para el guepardo hasta que las llamadas de emergencia empezaron a surgir, el veía como todos sus compañeros se marchaban hacer su labor, aprovechando la oportunidad de que estaba solo saco otra caja de donas y se puso a ver video en su teléfono sobre Gazelle

Benjamin: Ooooow Gazelle siempre tan bella AAaawwww :3 lástima que quizás nunca se fije en un tipo como yo :C

De la nada un lata de soda apareció rodando por el lobby principal, lo cual llamo la atención del guepardo

B: hey latita a donde vas *se levanta de su asiento en busca de la lata* de donde saliste tu * empieza a mirar a su alrededor* mmmm ¡no importara si tomo un poquito! *No hay respuesta* mmmm bien

Comenzó a abrir la lata, hasta que esta estallo en su cara mojándolo por completo

B: aggghhh! Estúpida soda! Estoy todo empapado! Tengo que cambiarme antes de que los demás lleguen *partió hacia camarines*

No muy lejos de lo ocurrido, detrás de una puerta estaba Mark que había visto toda la escena

Mark: lo siento guepardo

Mark subió al segundo piso donde estaba su destino, llego a una puerta cristalizada con un nombre en el, "Centro de Investigación", Mark procedió a entrar en silencio, la sala estaba oscura, solo era iluminada por computadores que estaban con sus protectores de pantallas, Mark fue revisando el lugar, sobre los mesones habían carpetas y documentos, algunas tazas de café vacías y cajas de donas con estas a medio terminar, Mark busco por todos los mesones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba su celular, Mark tomo su celular y verifico que aun estuviera en funcionamiento, presiono el botón del bloqueo y este se alegró al escuchar la voz de un IA conocida

Aris: "Código de voz requerido"

Mark: "Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido"

Aris: Acceso concedido, Hola Mark!

Mark: Hola otra vez, Aris!

¿?: así que esa era la contraseña

Mark rápidamente desenfundo su pistola y apunto hacia la voz que escucho detrás de él. Detrás de él había un tigre de bengala sosteniendo una pistola Taser y detrás de un mesón apareció un Koala con una pistola tranquilizante

¿?: Así que por fin te conozco humano, has causado mucho alboroto en la ciudad ¿no es así?

Mark: podría decirse que si, pero no tengo tiempo para charlas, bajen sus armas

¿?: no tienes derechos a darnos ordenes, ganamos en superioridad

Mark: ¿Como supieron que estaba aquí?

¿?: Te vimos por las cámaras del laboratorio, pobre Benjamín, aunque igual fue algo gracioso, pero podemos tener un charla civilizada aquí si te entregas

Aris: Fuerzas policiales se aproximan, tiempo estimado de llegada 4 minutos

Mark: Buena manera de ganar tiempo, pero me tengo que ir, usted Dr Zane tiene que escucharme si me atrapan ahora es el fin del juego para toda Zootopia y el mundo

Dr Zane: emmm Yo.. yo… Hernández

Hernández: que no te manipule Zane, quizás es una habilidad que no conozcamos

Mark: ¡es enserio! ¡ animales Inocentes morirán!

Aris: tiempo de llegada 2 minutos

Mark: ¡tienen que dejarme ir!

Hernández: Ni en tus sueños ¡BAJA TU ARMA AHORA! ¡Y PON TUS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

Mark bajo su arma un poco y cerro sus ojos

Mark: okey, *suspira* lo siento *BANG*

Mark le disparo a Hernández, este cayo al suelo, acto seguido Zane disparo su tranquilizante al brazo de Mark, el cual este empezó hacerle efecto casi inmediato

Mark: Aggghh!

Rápidamente le apunta con el arma a Zane, este se escondió, pero Mark apunto a una ventanal que estaba detrás de el y volvió a disparar, el ventanal se rompió por completo Mark a duras penas llego hasta el y miro hacia abajo, bajo de este había una furgoneta roja confiscada, y Mark sin pensarlo salto hacia este abollando todo el techo de la furgoneta con las fuerzas que podía corrió hacia la moto y partio a gran velocidad del ZPD, unos segundos después varias patrullas de policías llegaron

Mark conducía a gran velocidad bajo el efecto del tranquilizante, evitando todo obstáculo que hubiese por el camino, su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa comenzó a quedarse dormido sobre la moto empezó a alucinar mientras conducía, comenzó a ver una extraña luz roja y azul en el cielo, una mano sosteniendo una esfera y un extraño vehículo en medio de una calle, luego de todo eso llego la oscuridad

[Unas minutos mas tarde]

Jade: MARK! MARK! DESPIERTA! *le lanza agua en la cara*

Mark: Guaa! Ya! Ya desperté! Que sucede! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Jade:¡ maldición me tenías preocupada!

Mark: ¿dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué sucedió?

Jade: en Wild Times, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Llegaste en la moto y luego caíste al suelo, he intentado despertarte por varios minutos

Mark solo miraba a su alrededor hasta que decidio responder

Mark: al parecer Zane encontró la forma de convertir el tranquilizante para que se ajustara al ADN de nuestra especie

Jade: que ¿el tranquilizante para animales te hizo esto?

Mark: al parecer si, agggh como duele

Jade: aaa espera deja sacarte el dardo del brazo *le saca el dardo* ¿Mejor?

Mark: Si , eso creo, ehm gracias

Aris: ¡Señal de emisor detectada!

Mark: Emisor? 0_0 Jade el dardo Destruyelo!

Jade rápidamente se levanto y pisoteo el dardo destruyéndolo

Aris: ¡Señal de emisor neutralizada!

Mark: eso estuvo cerca

Jade: ¿Crees que lo hayan detectado?

Mark: emm no lo creo

Jade: okey, me vas a contar que paso ahora.

Mark: bueno, pues llegue al ZPD, me infiltre, recupere a Aris y eso

Jade: venga dime la verdad, no sucedió asi

Mark: si sucedió asi, hasta que un tigre de bengala y un koala me emboscaron y yo pues *susurra* le dispare a uno

Jade: perdón no te escuche, ¿que hiciste que?

Mark: Pues yo le dispare a uno

Jade: ¡venga ya para de susurrar!

Mark: ¡que le dispare a uno!

Jade 0_o !QUE!

Mark: OYE TRANQUILA ¡!

Jade: ¡COMO QUE ESTE TRANQUILA, LE DISPARASTE A UN OFICIAL DE POLICIA!

Mark: no tuve otra opción, era el o yo

Jade: Y….y ¿Lo mataste?

Mark: Claro que no le dispare en el brazo, de seguro estará bien

Jade: ¿y el Koala?

Mark: no, le hice nada, seguro que si le dispara lo mataba, ahora vamos a calmarnos ¿si?

Jade: *suspira* si creo, creo que si venga entremos, están todas las cosas que robaste

Mark: bien, ¿Aris tienes los planos y cálculos de la maquina de portales?

Aris: si, Mark

Mark: bien, necesito que crees un modelo de maquina capaz de aguantar los componentes que te enseñare

Aris: Entendido Mark

Jade: perdón, ¿pero quien es ella?

Mark: Oh perdón, no te he presentado, ella *saca su teléfono* es Aris, una inteligencia artificial creada por mi

Aris: Hola señorita Jade Spencer, es un placer conocerla

Jade: ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Aris: me infiltré en la base de datos de la policía y encontré su archivo, usted estaba siendo investigada por la Teniente Judy Hopps y el oficial Nicolás Piberius Wilde

Jade: okey, eso da algo de miedo, pero es un gusto conocerte Aris, así que esta era tu aliada ¿eh? * dirigiéndose a Mark*

Mark: a si es, ¡bien es hora de trabajar!

 **N/A: BLITZKRIEG es un termino que se uso durante la 2°GM este significa "ataque relampago" fue usado por los alemanes para poder asi tomar territoria rapidamente durante el inicio de esta guerra**

 _ **ADELANTO DE ZOOPHOBIA**_

 _ **Aveces Cameron no te has puesto a pensar ¿por que fuimos enviados aqui?**_

 _ **Si, pero trato de no darle muchas vueltas, ya llevo aqui en Safe Heaven un año y ya se vuelve costumbre**_

 _ **¿pero por un momento no lo has pensado con detalle?**_

 _ **Emmm, si pero nunca puedo llegar a un conclusion**_

 _ **Entonces yo averiguare por que fuimos enviados aqui, cueste lo que cueste**_

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza para los que esperan una actualizacion de la historia seguido, ya saben estudiar, trabajar y eso por cierto les ¿gustaria que traiga mas adelanto de Zoophobia? obviamente lo que esten interesados en ese Fanfic claro o para los que conoces el web comic, bueno lo dejo a opinion de ustedes a y el fanfic de Zoophobia para el que se lo pregunte sera lanzado un tiempo despues terminado este y bueno dejando eso de lado paso a los agradecimientos para:**

 **Covenat Killer por r darle un favorito a la historia y seguirla**

 **a HeliosTaranis por dale un Fav a la historia y seguirla y seguirme a mi y dejar sus motivacionales reviews gracias men :3**

 **en cuanto a responder tus reviews bueno ya lo hablamos xD juro que en uno de estos episodios hare una referencia a tu historia**

 **Y bueno eso seria todo Cada review es bien recibida sea buena o mala (pero porfavor sin insultos no se pasen :V) y nos vemos hasta la proxima BYE 3**


	14. Chapter 11

En este capítulo intentare implementar una nueva forma de narración saliendo del estilo de guion, pueden decirme si lo estoy haciendo bien en los reviews y que cosas se deben corregir o si pueden algunos consejos

[En el ZPD, el mismo día de los acontecimientos]

Todos los oficiales del ZPD estaban investigando los 3 asaltos cuando fueron informados de la presencia del humano en las oficinas del ZPD, en cuanto se dio el aviso, todas las patrullas partieron hacia la central, entre todas las patrullas había una en la que conducía la oficial Judy Hopps y su compañero Nick Wilde los cuales estaban sacando conclusiones de los que estaba pasando

-Es increíble que nos haya engañado a todos..- decía el zorro de pelaje rojizo

-Sin duda lo es, fue astuto nos saco a todos del ZPD para luego colarse..- decía la coneja gris de ojos violetas que conducía. -por suerte teníamos a ClawHauser, Hernández y a Zane en la estación..-

-¿Crees que lo hayan detenido?..- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la coneja – digo no creo que Hernández lo haya dejado escapar, de seguro ya lo tendrá encerrado en alguna celda inconsciente, y nos habremos ahorrado tiempo de atraparlo y..-

-Eh Nick..- interrumpe Judy

\- Podremos tomarnos un descanso..- seguía hablando Nick sin prestar atención a su compañera

-Nick!..- vuelve a interrumpirlo

-Que!..- vuelve a prestar atención a su compañera

-Mira..- le señala con una pata la estación del ZPD

Nick al voltear vio la central del ZPD, pero había un detalle muy notorio que de seguro todos los oficiales que iban en sus patrullas vieron y era de que en el segundo piso, uno de los ventanales estaba completamente roto

-Esa es, ¡la sala de investigación!..- dijo Nick sorprendido. -allí estaba..-

-Su teléfono..- complemento la coneja

Todos los oficiales se estacionaron, al bajarse desenfundaron sus pistolas taser y corrieron rápidamente al segundo piso de la estación, algunos de los oficiales se distribuyeron por la estación para asegurarse de que aun estuviera el humano. En cuanto a Nick y Judy llegaron a la sala de investigación, en esta estaban Bogo, ClawHauser, el Dr Zane, la oficial Francin la cual estaba ayudando a Hernández a apoyarse en la mesa y el oficial Lobato el cual estaba curando la heridas de Hernández

-¿Que paso aquí?.- pregunto Judy al entrar a la sala seguida por Nick

-¡El Humano fue lo que paso!..- respondió enojado Bogo con su ceño fruncido

-Hernández! ¿Cómo te encuentras?..- Judy se dirigió hacia su compañero

-Mejor, yo creo AACH!..- se quejo del dolor. –¡cuidado lobato!

-Lo siento mi error, tengo que sacarte ese trozo metálico que tienes en el brazo, se te podría infectar ..- decía su compañero que insertaba una pequeña pinza en su brazo para sacar el pequeño objeto de metal

-Ya deja de quejarte tigre llorón..- dijo Francin la elefante en tono de burla

-El día que reciban un tiro como este sabrán de por qué me quejo.. dijo molesto Hernández al comentario de la elefante

-¿El te hizo eso?..- preguntaba Nick mientras veía con atención la pequeña cirugía que le hacían al tigre

-Sí, el lo hizo, pensé que tenía una pistola Taser como las nuestras pero cuando menos me lo espere esa cosa hizo un estruendo y yo ya me encontraba en el piso..- dijo mirando al suelo..- tuve que atraparlo cuando tuve la oportunidad ¡fui un completo idiota! AaaRgh!

-¡Ya quédate quieto Hernández!..- decía el lobo, el cual ya estaba por sacar el pequeño trozo metálico

-Deben atraparlo cuanto antes..- dirigiéndose a Judy y a Nick. –esta por hacer algo, hablaba sobre un fin del juego, de que muchos animales inocentes morirían, se lo que sea deben detenerlo antes de que llevo a cabo lo que sea que este haciendo, ¡Arrgg!..-

-Ya esta..- interrumpió el Lobato el cual saco la pequeña cosa metálica del brazo de Hernández y el cual procedió a limpiar y vendar.

-¡Que fue los que nos dijo en la interrogación!..- dijo Bogo molesto.- ¡Que no tenia intenciones con este mundo y ahora el esta amenazando la vida de todos! ESTO SIN DUDA, ES LA PRIORIDAD NUMERO UNO, ¡QUIERO A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DE ESTA ESTACION BUSCANDO POR TODA LA CIUDAD A ESE ALIENIGENA! ¡A TODA COSTA!

Todos los oficiales que se encontraban en el primer piso y en diferentes zonas de la estación escucharon el mandato de su jefe, incluso hasta los que estaban fuera de la estación

Nick y Judy se separaron del grupo por un momento y se acercaron al ventanal roto

-¿Crees que tenga algo planeado Nick?..-decía Judy algo nerviosa

-No lo se Zanahorias, han pasado, tantas cosas hoy..-dijo mientras miraba tras el ventanal..-ahora como le explico la gran abolladura a Finnick

-Esto es serio Nick, primero dice que no tiene planes contra nosotros y ahora que Hernández nos diga eso, no es ¿algo raro?

-Quizás el sea bipolar..-con tono de broma

-Admítelo, tu también estas nervioso de lo que sea que el vaya hacer o tienes ¿miedo?.-

-OH, enserio ¡miedo! Pffff por favor, eso me arruinaría..- se pasa su pata oreja.-bueno quizás un poquito, pero no le digas a nadie.-susurra.-

En eso llega ClawHauser con una radio y ambos voltean a verlo

-Chicos, Zane pide que vayan al laboratorio ahora.-

Durante toda la conversación con Hernández y durante la orden de Bogo ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Zane se había marchado hacia el laboratorio

-¿Qué? ¿cuando se fue?.-pregunto Nick.

-Hace ya un rato.-

-Koala escurridizo mmmph

-Repórtale que iremos enseguida.-le dijo Judy a Benjamín

-Entendido.- activa su radio y se comunica con Zane.- Zane van para alla

-Venga vamos Nick..- se comienzan a marchar.- Hasta luego Benjamín..-

-Nos vemos luego Benjamin.

-Hasta luego Chicos.-

[En el laboratorio]

-Nick! Judy! Que bueno que llegaron vengan rápido.-

-JA! Un koala rápido esto es un mal chiste.-

-Al menos es más rápido que tu amiguito Flash! ..- le devuelve la indirecta a Nick

\- (¬_¬)/ mmm tienes razón..-

-¿Qué sucede Zane? ¿Pasa algo?..- pregunta Judy con extrañeza

-El rastreador se activo por unos segundos.- le señala la pantalla de la computadora la cual marcaba un punto rojo fuera de la ciudad.

-¿el tenia un rastreador? ¿Por qué no les dijiste a todos en la sala de investigación?..- Judy dijo algo molesta

-Me vine corriendo para ver su localización en cuanto se activara, bueno y quizás si se me paso por alto avisarles pero al parecer se quito el rastreador, está fuera de la ciudad al parecer pero…-

-¿Esa es la localización exacta?..- pregunto Nick

-A eso llegaba, al parecer supo que era un rastreador y lo destruyo, lo que tienen en pantalla es su última localización..-

-MMMmm esta fuera de la ciudad..-recalco Judy..- ¿conoces ese sitio Nick?

-Si, es un distrito abandonado, al parecer el lugar no era apto para vivir y pues lo clausuraron hace ya unos 11 años mas o menos, todas las edificaciones que habían y próximas construcciones fueron abandonadas, incluso podrían encontrarse varias maquinas de construcción aun en el lugar pero había algo en aquel lugar que lo volvía famoso mmm no lo recuerdo..-

-Y tu ¿Cómo conoces ese sitio?..- pregunto Judy sorprendida por la información del zorro

-Yo con Finnick solíamos ir a ese lugar para ver si habían cosas que sirvieran para venderlas, ya sabes negocios, aaaaa dias hermosos, cuando todo eran negocios…-

-Aja, negocios, si claro y eran ¿legales?..-

-Ya no busques detalles Zanahorias, eso ya es pasado pisado..-

-Chicos, están perdiendo tiempo aquí..- interrumpe Zane..-Si el humano sigue por allá será mejor que vayan ahora.

-Bien les dire a los demás y… Judy es interrumpida.

-NO! Vayan solo ustedes!

-Que! ¿Por qué?!.- pregunta judy

-He visto esa arma que tiene, y es muy peligrosa, si llevan a mas oficiales quizás se vean comprometidos, además ustedes no llamarían tanto la atención..-

-¿Entonces que? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?..- pregunta Nick buscando una respuesta a lo dicho por el Koala

-MMmm bien, lleven estas..- saca de un mueble un maletín plateado el cual pone sobre el mesón del laboratorio, el cual procedió a abrir, dentro habían dos pistolas con un dardo cada una.-

-¿Qué? Pistolas tranquilizantes, Zane lamento decirte que estas cosas no le hacen nada..- le recordó Nick lo de los tranquilizadores anteriores.

-Oh estas si, fueron modificadas para que surtieran efecto en el ADN del humano..-

-Y solo tiene un dardo por pistola.-

-Oye, cuesta mucho desarrollar un suero, asi que les sugiero que las usen bien, en cuanto a ir ustedes dos, localizenlo y comuníquense con nosotros de inmediato, yo le informare a Bogo de su misión, alguna otra pregunta..-

Ninguno de los dos respondió

-Bien, entonces que hacen aquí vayan!, vayan!, vayan!.-

-Recuérdame Judy, por que un Koala me dice que hacer..- decía mientras salían del laboratorio.

-Oh, pues el tiene mas experiencia que tu, mas rango que tu y es más inteligente que tu Zorro torpe..-

-mmmpph aun asi es extraño que un Koala me mande.-

-Al menos no es Bogo..-

-Buen punto..-

Ambos se dirigieron a los estacionamientos y se subieron a la patrulla y pusieron rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

[Wild Times][Atardecer]

-El diseño y calculo de proyecto "Portal 2" ha sido optimizado, mostrando diseño en pantalla..- decía la voz informática de Aris, la cual abrió una pestaña con un plano del portal, este tenia el diseño de una puerta tradicional, no tan ovalada como el anterior modelo, este tenia dos bobinas tesla soldadas a ambos lados con placas hechas de algunos procesadores y cables que conectaban a una fuente de poder central "inexistente"

-Bien hecho Aris, ¿Qué hay de la fuente de poder?..- pregunto Mark a la IA

-El Portal necesita una fuente de poder de al menos de 3MW

-¿3MW? ¿Cuánto es eso?..- pregunto Jade a Mark el cual estaba sorprendido por la cifra

-3 millones de watts, ósea casi 3 centrales eléctricas..-

-Ouuumm emm y Aris ¿no hay otra forma de alimentar la fuente de poder del portal?

-Pues si, si hay una, esta ubicada a unos 13 kilometros de aquí, en el laboratorio de investigación del T.U.S.K.

-He oído de aquel lugar, durante el incidente de los aulladores, allí arrestaron por el error al alcalde Leonsales por supuestamente haber secuestrado a los afectados cuando en realidad intentaba ayudarlos

\- ¿Pero Aris es imposible que pueda conectar un centro de investigación con la maquina?.-

-En realidad esta fuente de energía es portátil.-

-¿Qué acaso es un tubo nuclear? O ¿Qué?.-

-Es mas bien una esfera, abriendo archivo "KronKey".-

-¿KronKey? Vaya nombre mas feo.-

-concuerdo contigo Mark..- asiente Jade.

\- Kronkey-(esfera dorada)

Origen: desconocido

Hallada en: distrito RainForest 10:47 AM

Nota de audio

Habla el oficial Hernández para el siguiente reporte de este extraño descubrimiento de la esfera que fue encontrada en RainForest durante la mañana del día lunes del presente mes, ha varios oficiales y a mi nos costo muchísimo poder levantar la esfera, al parecer esta actúa de forma errática, como si tuviese vida propia, cada vez que la levantábamos una extraña concentración de energía que esta emitía nos golpeaba fuertemente y de ella salía unos rayos de luz rojos, no sabemos por qué podría provocarse, también esta producía el efecto de un EMP nuestras radios, teléfonos celulares o cualquier aparato electrónico cercano solía fallar o incluso descomponerse, pobre González perdió su celular gracias a esa cosa, la única manera en la que pudimos agarrar la esfera fue mediante una garra de metal y tuvimos que encerrarla en una caja de metal, no sirvió de mucho la caja de metal se solía derretir gracias a la esfera, aun que fue una gran sorpresa de que una simple caja de vidrio de 10x10 esta no produjera ningún efecto, fue llevada a la estación para su "no investigación", pero si como demostración de lo que se encontró, jajaja el oficial Nick Wilde se llevo un buen golpe de esa cosa aunque fue algo extraño esta al principio, esta comenzó a emitir una luz dorada, aunque no duro mucho, la luz dorada se convirtió en el rayo rojo y paff mando a volar al zorro, minutos después de la demostración recibí una llamada, no esperaba que fuera él, me pidió que llevara la esfera a CliffSide, aunque me hubiese gustado investigar la esfera por mi mismo no podía denegar su petición. Claro nadie puede negar una petición del mas que conocido agente

 _Jack Savage_

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, iba a ser un capitulo muchísimo mas largo pero quede corto de tiempo y pues ya no quería que vieran en la parte superior PARTE 1 o PARTE 2, ya estaba siendo repetitivo, incluso tenia planeado agregar a Jack Savage de otra manera no con una nota de audio pero quede corto de tiempo y tuve que resumir su "aparición" pero si lo veran en o bueno lo leerán en acción en un par de días yo creooo! No lo se

Un gran saludo a Arturven y si compañero he empezado a leer tu historia y vi que tenias una de un croos-over con slender, cuando termine de leerla te dejare un review

Y por favor háganme saber si esta bien en el cambio de narración, que cambios tengo que hacer que tengo que arreglar, ya que quiero salir de la narración con Guion ya para empezar a escribir el fanfic de Zoophobia y hacerlo bien.

Bueno eso seria todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos vemos a la otra bye :3


	15. EXPLICACIONES

¡MIS DISCULPAS Y MIS RAZONES!

Hola a todos de nuevo soy yo BWolfZ9 después de tanto tiempo "desaparecido". Este "capitulo" no es un capitulo en si. Si no es mas un mensaje para ustedes los que han estado leyendo el fanfic durante este tiempo y los que se preguntan por qué no he actualizado "¿Un Portal a Zootopia Por favor?" y aquí en este mensaje dejare en claro todo y espero que puedan entender. Estas razones irán de las más importantes a las de menos importancia.

1°El Tiempo: esta es una de las principales razones por las que no he actualizado, en esta época del año Septiembre-Octubre-Noviembre incluso un poquito de Diciembre son unas fechas muy complicadas para mi, ya que es la "recta" final del año de estudio y donde el estudio y los trabajos me llegan a "sobre-explotar". Pruebas, exposiciones, trabajos grupales e individuales me han estresado en estos 2 meses de ausencia quitando los fines de semanas que se me hacen cortos por estar trabajando y estudiando. Pero pronto ya se vienen mis vacaciones donde podre estar activo como antes.

2°El PC: Si este es otro problema, ya que en el pc que escribí la mayoría de los capítulos fue formateado sin mi previo aviso (me emputeci bastante ya que gran parte del nuevo capitulo estaba escrito) perdí absolutamente todo excepto algunas cosas que tenia guardadas en un pendrive. Por suerte tenia unos del los primeros avances del nuevo capitulo en mi celular y ahora cuando tenga tiempo lo traspasare al PC y terminare el capitulo.

3°Diferencias Creativas: Puede que esta razón sea una estupidez pero como acaban de leer tengo diferencias creativas conmigo mismo. Debido que aún no encuentro la forma de cómo implementar el universo que quiero llevar a cabo. ¡OJO: esto no significa de que no puedo terminar el fanfic, la historia de Zootopia la tengo terminada hace ya meses pero quiero encontrar una razón y motivo para llevar cabo un universo de historias y que sea fácil de que lo puedan entender.

4°Proyectos a futuro: esta razón es mas personal, yo como persona siempre me dicho que las historias que escribo que son 2 (para los que no sepan tengo 2 fanfic originales y un remake de otro usuario de una historia que me gusto bastante pero lo cancele y el otro fanfic es de Pokemon llamado "Los guardianes del Aura" si quieren pueden echarle un vistazo le dejo la invitación) son historia que no deberían ser escritas, a que me refirió con esto es que las historias que cuento deberían ser o en Comic o animación asi puedo recalcar mas las características de los personajes, emociones, vidas y misterios que llevan. Por eso me estoy esforzando muchísimo para poder practicar mi dibujo y quizás algún día en alguna página publicar algo de estas historias en forma de comic o animación por que algo que siempre me ha gustado es poder practicar animación algo que quizás pronto de aquí a pocos años pueda estudiar y perfeccionar.

Esa serian todas la razones de por qué no he actualizado siendo más importantes las dos primeras y ENSERIO DE TODO CORAZON PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER DADO ALGUN MENSAJE O ACTUALIZADO ANTES pero no todos tenemos problemas alguna vez y para mi este tipo de problemas llegan a fin de año ya que pongo mucho esfuerzo en terminar mi año de estudio. Espero que puedan comprender estas razones y para cerrar ¿Cuándo se actualizara entonces el fanfic? – EN EL MES DE DICIEMBRE PARA LA PRIMERA O SEGUNDA SEMANA ESTIMANDAMENTE Y SERAN LOS CAPITULOS MUCHISIMOS MAS LARGO Y PONDRE FIN A ESTA HISTORIA. POR CIERTO SI HAN DEJADO ALGUN SALUDO O REVIEW HAGANMELO SABER PARA PODER ACORDARME A MI CORREO SIEMPRE LLEGAN MAS Y MAS MENSAJES Y LOS DE FANFICTION LOS PERDI VEREMOS MUY PRONTO BYE BYE :3

 **ACTUALIZACION! LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE ESTE FANFICTION FUE CANCELADO, NO HE PODIDO LLEVAR LA HISTORIA TAL Y COMO PLANEABA ADEMAS NO PUEDO CONTINUARLO A FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y DIGAMOS QUE YA NO ESTOY REALMENTE ACTIVO EN LA PAGINA, LAMENTO MUCHO NO PODER CONTINUAR, PERO ME RETIRO FELIZ SABIENDO QUE A GENTE LE GUSTO LO QUE HICE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SI ALGUN DIA VUELVO TRAERE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA GRACIAS HASTA QUE VUELVA A ESCRIBIR**


	16. como debio terminar

Hey muy buenas, que tal les escribe Black o BwolfZ9 deseándoles que hayan pasado unas buenas navidades y gran comienzo de año desde casa un saludo a todos ustedes.

Iré al punto de esta actualización de fanfic, como se habrán dado cuenta algunos en el capítulo de "EXPLICACIONES" se repitió, o se reenvió, pues no fue un error yo edite ese capítulo agregando un detalle al final y de los que se hayan dado cuenta pues ya sabrán a lo que me refiero

EL FANFIC DE ¿UN PORTAL A ZOOTOPIA POR FAVOR? FUE **CANCELADO**

 **¿Por qué** _ **se preguntaran?**_

 _ **-**_ _Primero mi tiempo, yo ya no tengo el tiempo de escribir en fanfiction en realidad he estado bastante ocupado en trabajo, aparte de estar practicando dibujo y animación y estas dos partes son las que me quitan mi tiempo. Además he estado bastante inactivo de fanfiction_

 _¿Pero que dices si estas subiendo fanfics de Pokemon?_

 _-Ese ya no soy, yo es un primo que ha querido mantener esta cuenta viva, yo como mucho le ayudo en algunas cosas debido a que es nuevo en todo esto_

 _¿Volveras algún dia con un fanfic de Zootopia?_

 _-Lo mas probable es que haga un remake de este fanfic, arreglando todos los errores y fallas de la trama que quizás he dejado, pero de hacer otro fanfic quizás algún día vuelva cuando tenga tiempo_

 _¿Qué pasara con este fanfic será eliminado? ¿y el final?_

 _.Bueno chicos(as) eso tiene solución ahora, el fanfic no será eliminado podrán leerlo cuando quieran, incluso tendrán el derecho de utilizarlo si quieren creer unos finales alternativos o extender su trama tienen todos los permisos ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS!_

 _Y bueno aquí va el final. Relatare toda la historia desde el punto que lo deje de una manera resumida de cada capitulo hasta el final y mi idea del multiverso._

 _Después de que Mark y Jade hayan descubierto la fuente de poder la Kronkey, Mark dedicaría todo un día para construir el portal asi que el papel protagónico de Mark en el capitulo que seguía después del capitulo once, seria totalmente nulo y el papel de protagonistas se lo llevaría Jade y Aris. Jade volvería a la ciudad a comprar algo de comida y es acompañada por Aris mientras Mark se queda a construir el Portal. Durante el trayecto a la ciudad Jade y Aris entablarían una conversación sobre la vida de Mark y como fue que creo a Aris. Esta revelaria una parte del pasado de Mark que el fue huérfano tras el fallecimiento de su madre y padre, y que su vida como experto electrónico no hubiese sido posible por algo que ocurrio durante sus estudios algo que Aris no ha podido descubrir ya que una parte de la memoria de ella esta codificada con imágenes, imágenes que ella no puede interpretar y que esas serian la solución y misterio de su creación. Después de esa charla llegarían a comprar algunas cosas para llevar, Jade se percata que la actividad de la policía es bastante alta a como lo era antes debido a los sucesos en capítulos pasados lo que ella no sabia es que habían puesto un aviso de su desaparición y que ella también era buscada por la policía. Unos policías que andaban por el sitio que se encontraba Jade se percatan de ella y deciden seguirla, gracias al Aviso de Aris de que ella era perseguida comenzaron una persecución por la ciudad alertando a la policía. Tras ser seguida por varios minutos, antes de llegar al puente que unía la ciudad y el escondite de Wild Times ella sufre un accidente de carro quedando mal herida dentro de este, mientras es rodeada por la policía, con sus fuerzas que quedaban ella saldría del vehículo, pero no con su forma de lobo, debido a que en el choque el collar de transformación de ella se destruyó revelándole así a todos transeúntes y policía que ella era otra de esas criaturas (humanos), La policía estuvo apunto de arrestarla si no hubiese intervenido Mark ya que gracias al aviso de Aris, el partió junto con la moto a salvarla, llevándosela rápidamente de gracias a unas bombas de humo que hizo para el robo de Cliffside que tenia planeado y gracias a la ayuda de Aris que desactivo todas las cámaras de la ciudad por unos segundos para poder escapar._

 _Una vez de vuelta en Wild Times Mark ayudaría a Jade a curar su heridas y que el robo en cliffside ya no podrían hacerlo juntos solo Mark tendría que ir. Jade se lamenta de no poder ayudarlo y Mark la consuela para que no se preocupara debido a que el portal ya estaba por ser terminado y que lo único que faltaba era la Kronkey para poder al fin salir de Zootopia y regresar a sus mundos._

 _Luego de este capitulo vendría el robo, Mark preparo a Jade para que aprendiera a utilizar las funciones de Aris y ayudarle en caso de emergencia mientras el estuviera en Cliffside. Luego de que Mark se prepara se dirigió junto con su moto hacia Cliffside durante esta salida Judy y Nick encontrarían el escondite de ellos pidiendo refuerzos._

 _Luego de llegar a CliffSide y a ver visto el centro de investigación del TUSK. Mark crearía una distracción y una falsa alarma de incendio gracias a la ayuda de Jade que desde Wild Times tenia acceso a total a Cliffside mediante un pequeño sensor que permitía la conexión con las instalaciones y Aris. Mark se escabulle y entra por el mismo conducto en el que Judy y Nick entraron en la película. Al estar dentro jade comenzó a reproducir antiguas grabaciones de los pasillos en las cámaras de seguridad para que Mark pudiera pasar sin problemas, gracias a la falsa alarma de incendio gran parte del centro de investigación estaba evacuado hasta que se controlara la situación. Buscando y buscando mark encontró lo que fue a busca la Kronkey, estaba en medio de una habitación llena de computadoras conectadas a ella, la cual Mark desconecto, al tomarla Mark descubriría todo el poder de la Kronkey ya que esta le mostraría la capacidad de esta esfera. Luego de un pequeño trance Mark decide escapar ya con la Kronkey en su poder y justo antes de salir las puertas fueron bloquedas gracias a un pequeño conejo gris. En ese momento Jack Savage aparecería para enfrentar a Mark, luego de un enfrentamiento que acabaría en victoria para Savage, el conejo gris lo interroga para descubrir los planes del humano y razones de por que estaba en su mundo, aquí descubrirían un poco mas sobre Mark ya que revelaria que Aris era su hermana en tiempos pasado y que antes de que ella falleciera prometio encontrar el mundo perfecto para ella, un mundo donde pudiera vivir en la paz y armonía que ella deseaba de un mundo debido a que en vida la hermana de Mark, Aris era una de la chicas mas inteligentes en la Tierra superando casi al mismísimo Einstein y Stefen Haking juntos. Debido a un cáncer Aris no lograría llevar a cabo la creación de portales ya que ella siempre creyo que era posible viajes entre mundos. Mark después del fallecimiento de su hermana descubre que Aris guardo en su computadora un algoritmo de ella con sus memorias y que este podría ser pasado a una inteligencia artificial, en realidad todo esto era un plan de ella, al ser reportada de cáncer se separo de mark durante un tiempo para trabajar en su inteligencia artificial y asi poder estar con el._

 _Mark al descubrir esto siguió todos los pasos para poder revivir a su hermana, pero debido a un pequeño error las memorias de Aris se perdieron , solo quedando tres imágenes en su memoria la de ella en una playa, unas flores y una casa en el lago, debido a esto Mark se dedico a estudiar sobre la tecnología y cumplir el deseo de su hermana de descubrir nuevos universos algo que logro con su amigo Jonatan_

 _Luego de explicarle sus motivos y advertirle sobre la amenaza de RedSun, Savage le da una segunda oportunidad y lo deja escapar, aunque las fuerzas del TUSK lo persiguieron igualmente debido a que Savage no tenia poder sobre ellos el solo estaba a cargo de estudiar la esfera_

 _Luego de una persecución entre Mark y las fuerzas del Tusk. Mark cae a un lago quedando inconciente durante este periodo reviviria todos los recuerdos con su hermana y gracias al poder de la Kronkey le permitio ver el alma de su hermana una vez mas y poder hablar con ella. Despues de despertar se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido todo un dia y que debe volver rápido a Wild Times, su moto quedo debajo del lago asi que tuvo que correr todo el camino de vuelta._

 _Luego de regresar cansado se encuentra a Jade en medio del parque con bastante preocupación, en aquel momento fuerzas especiales y parte del ZPD le dieron una emboscada a Mark utilizando a Jade como carnada, arrestando y arrebatándole la Kronkey a Mark._

 _Cuando ambos eran trasladados a la prisión, junto a Judy y Nick acompañándolos el trasnporte en que iban fue atacado por Redsun, en este ultimo capitulo se revelaria la forma original de Redsun, la forma de un viejo caballero templario elemental, con poderes de fuego y que también pertenecía a otro universo que fue destruido gracias a el y el poder de la Kronkey pero que en esa destrucción este la pierde._

 _Mientras se disputaba el enfrentamiento entre Mark y Redsun, Judy y Nick buscan la kronkey debido a que si Redsun la consiguia seria el fin. Ambos la encuentran pero el Redsun los descubre a ambos y con su espada templaria dispuesto a acabar con ambos, entre ellos se cruza Jade sacrificándose para salvarlos. Mark se percato de esto y recupera sus fuerzas para poder seguir luchando con Redsun. Judy y Nick activan la Kronkey y se la entregan a Mark, aunque este ya sin fuerzas para pelear la pierde fácilmente pero gracias a una entidad, ambos Redsun y Mark toman la Kronkey liberando una gran cantidad de energía y abriendo un portal en el cielo, un portal que Mark había visto cuando este fue drogado con el dardo en capítulos pasados. Durante esta disputa con la Kronkey, esta acaba por destruir el universo de Zootopia, pero salvando una sola vida la de Mark dejándolo en el vacio. En este vacio Mark conocería a dos personajes que serian cruciales para futuros fics ya cancelados. Conocería a la verdadera parte de Redsun, Oliver Red el verdadero caballero templario la contraparte de Redsun debido a que Redsun fue creado por la ansia de poder que la Kronkey transmitía separando a Oliver en dos partes la buena y la mala, quedando Oliver en el vacío y Redsun libre por el universo en busca de la Kronkey y a Alteria la madre de los universos y la creadora misma de la Kronkey quien fue que le ayudo a Mark a enfrentar a Redsun una vez mas. Luego de una charla Alteria le explica a Mark que es posible restaurar el universo de Zootopia si el quisiese debido a que la Kronkey lo eligio a el como su próximo guardian, esta le permitiría revivir este universo. Oliver le da el puesto de guardian a Mark para que este pueda ya descanzar la cual Mark acepta, pero había otro problema Jade. Mark le pregunta a Altaria si era posible traerla devuelta a la vida, ella le dice que si pero debía hacerse un sacrificio un alma por otra. Luego de un conflicto interno Mark comete este sacrificio en dos almas una para revivir a Jade y otra a Jonatan debido a que se sentía culpable de haber dejado a su esposa sin marido y sus hijos sin su padre. Mark no estaba dispuesto a realizarlo pero una parte del alma oscura de Redsun quedo grabada en la Kronkey y toma el control de Mark llevando a cabo estos dos sacrificios._

 _Luego de restaurar el universo de Zootopia y revivir a Jade y Jonatan. A Mark y a Jade se les da el permiso gracias Leonsales de vivir en zootopia como ciudadanos normales. Mark le explica a Jade lo que paso, ahora el era un guardian y debía cuidar de los demás universos. Jade lo entiende y se despide de el prometiéndose mutuamente de que se volverían a ver algún dia. Antes de irse Jack Savage tiene un ultimo encuentro con Mark diciéndole que alguien quería hablar con el. Savage lo lleva a Cliffside y lo lleva a una habitación con una computadora. En esta computadora Aris hace aparición pero con todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada debido a que lo que quedaba de energía en Cliffside gracias a la energía de la Kronkey pudo recuperar su memoria. Mark y Aris hablan por ultima vez como hermanos, Aris prometiéndole que siempre estaría con el ya que ella sabia que se había vuelto un guardian y que ella siempre cuidaría de Jade mientras el no estuviera. Luego de una triste despedida Mark abre un portal gracias a la Kronkey que tenia en su poder y se va al vacio para que desde allí pueda cuidar a Jade y a los demás universos de alguna amenaza._

 _En otra parte olvidada del universo, un sitio fuera de los ojos de Mark un sujeto despertaba de su sueño. Enviando a un sirviente a observar un joven que tenia mucho odio en su interior debido a un suceso que tuvo en su niñez. Y que este seria el que derrotaría a Mark algún dia._

AQUÍ TERMINA EL FANFIC DE UN PORTAL A ZOOTOPIA POR FAVOR?, CREE TRES FINALES ALTERNATIVOS PARA ESTE, QUEDANDOME CON EL QUE ACABAN DE LEER, LUEGO ESTE TENDRIA RELACION CON EL FANFIC DE ZOOPHOBIA Y POSTERIOMENTE ABRIA UNA SECUELA DE ESTE FIC

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC Y ME DIERON SU APOYO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEREMOS QUIZAS ALGUN DIA OTRA VEZ CON EL REMAKE DE ESTA HISTORIA .


End file.
